los rowdyruff boys la serie
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: despues de vivir toda una vida huyendo de tu pasado, realmente puedes enfrentarlo para por fin dejarlo atras?
1. Chapter 1

Sombras de papel parte 1

En casa de los Rowdyruff boys Butch se encontraba desayunando como tres docenas de hot cakes.

-hechate algo hermanito.

-no me molestes tengo que recuperar energía después de mi súper pelea de ayer- dijo devorando de un mordisco todos los hot cakes, el plato y un pedazo de mesa.

-TÚ súper pelea, según recuerdo, yo y Boomer también estábamos ahí.

-hablando de. . . en donde esta esa nena?

-de seguro sigue dormido, ya sabes que se necesita todo un ejército para levantar a ese hombre.

-sonaste como mama y eso que nunca hemos tenido una-dijo Boomer rascándose la cabeza- por cierto nuestro fan number one, nos mando un regalo de agradecimiento una multa.

-¡¿otra vez? Y ahora ¿Por qué fue?-grito el chico de la gorrita.

-por vialidad ya que "alguien" destruyo toda la avenida principal

Brick y Boomer miraron fijamente a Butch quien solo pudo reír nerviosamente al recordar como el monstruo lo arrojo al suelo, el, haciéndose el cool derrapo por toda la calle, se poso en tres pies y le guiño el ojo a una chica que estaba junto a el.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa, además ese tipo debería agradécenos si no fuera por nosotros cursed city ya ni siquiera existiría además esa chica era muy linda.

Ante ese "contundente" argumento sus hermanos solo pudieron guardar silencio.

El viento soplaba como el chillido de un águila por el paso veloz de los 3 chicos en el cielo, muchas cosas habían cambiado para ellos en estos 8 año, el pequeño Boomer ,por ejemplo, había dejado crecer su cabello ahora le permitía caer un poco mas por encima de su cara y la parte de su nuca también era un poco más prominente, sus tiernos ojos que antes reflejaban curiosidad e inocencia ahora se mostraban cansinos y sin luz, su actitud era siempre apática y melancólica, lo que se reflejaba sobretodo en su forma de andar ya que en lugar de caminar o volar prefería flotar lentamente como un globo atrapado en el viento, Butch, por otro lado había dejado caer su peinado hacia un lado acompañándolo de un gran y tupido fleco que le cubría la cara (no, no es emo) y aunque en el pasado era aun mas machista que Brick ahora no podía ver algo con falda porque se iba sobre él además con su actitud irresponsable y despreocupada solía meterse en más problemas de los que podía salir y por ultimo Brick también había sufrido por el paso del tiempo, su típico cabello naranja había pasado a un rojo muy intenso, su gorrita roja ahora es adornada por una sección negra con una estrella roja invertida en frente enmarcada por varios mechones de su cabello, en su cinturón siempre traía una katana recuerdo de su sensei a quien le gustaba llamar respetuosamente Jack, su actitud había cambiado mucho desde su entrenamiento con él, ahora estaba más calmado, más sereno pero sobretodo mas frio e indiferente.

Camino a la escuela los chicos vieron que un carro conducía de manera irresponsable por las calles de la ciudad, con varias patrullas tras él.

-chicos ya se la saben

-otra vez?-dijo Butch harto de lo mismo todos los días

-woh, que genial ¬¬ -dijo Boomer perezosamente.

Los tres chicos se posaron como aves sobre el cofre del auto de los asaltantes.

-miren, la verdad no estoy de humor para esto-les dijo Brick con cierta indiferencia-saben que somos invulnerable a sus balas, saben que podemos levantar este auto como si fuera de juguete y saben que podemos destrozarlos con una mano, así que saltémonos la parte donde les rompemos la cara y pasemos directamente a la parte donde los entregamos a la policía ok?

-de veras, no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela-dijo Boomer con ese tono inocente y algo bobo que las chicas aman en el.

Pero las palabras de los rowdy cayeron en oídos sordos pues los asaltantes empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, los chicos solo suspiraron y rodaron los ojos.

Después de un minuto y medio de un intenso tiroteo (que obviamente no les hizo nada a los chicos) a los asaltantes parecía acabárseles las balas.

-¿ya terminaron?-preguntaron los chicos que ya estaban tan aburridos que Boomer ya mejor se había puesto a jugar con un yoyo y Butch se revisaba las uñas (ya sé que ni uñas tienen pero saben a lo que me refiero), pero estos tipos no parecían ser muy listos porque volvieron a recargar sus armas.

-bueno ya estuvo-dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cofre del coche lo estamparon contra el pavimento haciendo que los bandidos salieran disparados por el parabrisas, Boomer tomo a uno de ellos por el cuello de la camisa en pleno vuelo, Butch solo levanto la mano y detuvo al otro con un golpe en la cara y Brick extendió las manos y tomo las bolsas de dinero en el aire.

Los policías que (oportunos como siempre) apenas estaban llegando a la escena se dirigieron a los rowdy.

-bueno chicos se los agradecemos pero como ven lo teníamos todo resuelto.-dijo tratando de limpiarse una mancha de jalea de la dona que se estaba embutiendo.

-lo que digas, toma cerdo- dijo arrojándoles las bolsas de dinero- para las donas y el café.

A Los tres chicos se les hacia tarde y empezaron a volar uno tras otro, con la prisa ni siquiera notaron que un par de ojos negros los miraba fijamente desde la distancia, su entrecejo se frunció por un segundo para después desaparecer entre las sombras.


	2. sombras de papel 2

perdon por la demora tratare de subir mas seguido.

acerca de los comentarios de si saldran las chicas superpoderosas solo pudo decirles que no se todavia

talves las ponga de villanas( muaja ja ja ja, soy de los mas pior)

por ultimo perdonen mis horrores hortojrafia xp.

sombras de papel parte 2

Era un día hermoso en Cursed city, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban despreocupadamente en el parque bueno a quien quiero engañar Cursed city era la clase de agujero inmundo en el que ni las ratas quisieran estar. El smog cubría el cielo impidiendo el paso de la luz solar, el crimen y la contaminación atascaban las calles llenas de baches y los ciudadanos ya no sabían a quien temerle más si a los ladrones o a los policías.

Ese día los Rowdy se encontraban en el agujero mal armado que era el patio de la escuela. Boomer se encontraba grafitiando en una pared el dibujo de una gran burbuja azul con un par de alas del mismo color coronada por una aureola (sabemos a quién se la dedicaba), Butch estaba jugando con un videojuego y Brick estaba recostado leyendo un libro, a diferencia de las chicas ellos no eran muy sociables de hecho no hablaban mucho ni siquiera entre ellos, de repente Brick desvió la mirada del libro algo lo había perturbado volteo hacia un lado y un pequeño brillo apareció en su ojo, salto rápidamente jalando a sus hermanos de donde pudo para esquivar la amenaza en ese momento desde el cielo cayeron un montón de estrellas negras que se enterraron fácilmente en la banqueta.

-quien eres? Ten el valor de atacar de frente cobarde!

-wow parece ser que todo lo que se dice de ti es cierto.

Mientras el extraño disco negro descendía hacia él, Brick no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que tenia la forma de . . .

-una corazón? . . . es neta

El icono que parecía estar hecho de papel siguió descendiendo hacia él, encima aparecía una niña vestida con una blusa de tirantes negra, una camisa rota y con manchas grises, su cabello despeinado y ojos altamente delineados le daban una apariencia bastante psicótica.

-así que tu eres el "gran" Brick Him- dijo ella con un toque de sarcasmo-esperaba que fueras más alto- ella sonrió triunfalmente Brick solo le respondió con una mirada asesina en la que por unos segundos parecía que sus ojos eran solo unos círculos sangrientos.

-hermano- dijo Boomer con la voz algo entre cortada se que estas ocupado y eso pero si no fuera mucha molestia ¡PODRIAS SOLTARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-le grito el rubio que ya estaba tan azul como su camisa debido a la asfixia.

-como sea-dijo brick arrojandolos de mala gana.

-que clase de poder es ese?-pregunto boomer tratando de recuperar el aliento

-se llama materia oscura niño, puede tomar la forma y atributos que yo quiera

-interesante-dijo brick un tanto intrigado

-su poder?-le pregunto boomer

-no, eso

butch no tuvo ni que recuperar el aliento pefirio abalanzarse sobre la chica.

-QUE ahi nena, porque tan agresiva? mira aqui cerca ahi un buen restaurante por que no vamos y lo discutimos con mas calma.

la chica se conmovio con las palabras de butch asi que junto ambas manos para formar un corazon solo que delgado como el papel y color negro metalico despues se empezo a acercar a él muy lentamente y cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca pues ya saben paso lo logico . . . ella lo golpeo con el estupido corazon por fresco, el cual exploto y lo mando directo al asfalto cosa rara para el (por si no lo notaron eso fue sarcasmo) se levanto entre los escombros y dijo:

- eso es un tal ves?- solo por eso otros 878416798625659891000 corazones fueron a darle su merecido

-ay hermano no das una-dijo brick llevandose la mano a la frente

-neta que no-contesto boomer haciendo lo mismo.

-hey tu- dijo brick refiriendose a la chica- vienes hasta aqui, me atacas por la espalda, te burlas de mi tamaño y ademas te atreves a golpear a mi hermano bueno eso ultimo me viene valiendo madres pero aun asi te burlaste de mi tamaño, quien eres y de donde sacaste tanto maldito valor?

-presentaciones,bien, soy la sombra que no puedes ver, soy la noche mas siniestra, soy la oscu. . .-en ese momento se pone en una pose aca tipo ginyu pero no pudo decir mas de su monologo porque brick la interrumpio.

-si me vas a soltar un nombre ridiculo tipo comic de marvel mejor olvidalo, no me interesan esas estupideses o me dices tu nombre real o te lo saco a patadones.

-eres un aguafiestas brick him te lo habian dicho?

-si-contestaron al unisono sus hermanos

-bien si tanto te interesa soy magali

-magali?

-si, que tiene?

-no, nada

-no te preocupes conocemos niñas con nombres mas ridiculos-dijo butch sacandose pedasos de escombro del cabello

magali se enfado, salto de su corazon el cual desaparecio en una nube de humo ya en el aire aparecio otra nube de humo la cual tomo la forma de una luna, se monto rapidamente en ella como si fuera una patineta con el filo de la punta frente a ella y se abalanzo sobre los rowdyruff boys, butch y brick lo esquivaron rapidamente pero boomer se quedo quieto sin mover un musculo, magali creyo que ya lo tenia pero en el ultimo segundo desaparecio ante sus ojos

-que diablos?- ante su sorpresa boomer aparecio rapidamente encima de ella y le tiro una patada desendente tipo tae kwon do que casi la destroza pero alcanzo a saltar a tiempo y ponerse a salvo el poderoso ataque del rowdy hizo caer al piso la luna en la que estaba parada y fue a dar directamente sobre una estatua del alcalde partiendola por la mitad.

-demonios-penso brick-sea lo que sea esa cosa es muy peligrosa para atacar de frente debo pensar en como vencerla sin arriesgarme a tocar una de esas cosas

Magali arrojo varios objetos de formas curiosas hacia boomer pero el los esquivaba facilmente.

-ja idiota-grito butch-jamas podras darle a boomer cuando quiere es el mas rapido de nosotros- en ese momento boomer aparecio tras de ella y le dio una patada en un costado que la mando a volar por los aires.

brick rapidamente noto que la morena estaba muy lastimada por el ataque de boomer

-apesar de su poder fisicamente sigue siendo humana.

magali cayo varios metros al vacio pero al final pudo crear una telaraña para detenerse, se fue debajo de ella como si quisiera alejarse de boomer quien confiado decidio ir tras ella pensando que podria facilmente con la telaraña pero al chocar con ella no se rompio sino que se estiro como si fuera una liga llegando hasta el suelo donde estaba magali quien la tomo con la mano que todavia tenia sana.

-caiste- le dijo al momento que la liga volvia encogerse haciendola volar por los cielos para aterrisar en la figura de un craneo.

boomer trato de seguirla pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas se pegaba a la telaraña.

-muy bien no importa que tan linda seas eso no te lo perdonare-butch se fue sobre la chica con ataques feroces pero ella se refugiaba tras su escudo de craneo que parecia ser muy resistente ni siquiera los ataques con lazer surtian efecto.

mientras tandto brick se ocupaba de liberar a su hermano con su vision lazer

-boomer en cuanto te libere de aqui haremos la maniobra h-16/j500 entendido

-hermano necesitas mejorar los nombres de tus tacticas

-la verdad si

los 2 rowdys salieron volando a gran velocidad ya en el aire se tomaron de las manos brick giro velozmente arrojando a boomer por encima de magali hasta la atmosfera entonces el pelirrojo arrojo un par de poderes al suelo que lo hicieron volar cual cohete, el aprovecho su impulso para levantar una pierna mientras boomer terminaba de caer del cielo al final los dos hermanos terminaron impactando al mismo tiempo pero magali alcanso a crear otra placa para protegerse sin embargo lo que no sabia era que ese fue siempre el plan de brick, las placas no se rompieron pero al no poder usar sus dos manos para sostenerlas terminaron aplastandola no la mataron pero si la sofocaron hasta casi perder el sentido, butch aprovecho esta situacion y la remato con un rayo de energia que la estrello en el suelo (muaja ja ja la venganza es dulce xD).

- chicos ataque tormenta apocaliptica, ese nombre esta mejor no?

-algo

los rowdys pusieron toda su energia en una gigantesca esfera frente a ellos, una ves que estubo lista empujaron al frente como si estuviera junto a ellos

- AAAHHHHH!-gritaron al unisono mientras la esfera explotaba cayendo al suelo en forma de cientos de meteoros.

una vez que las explosiones terminaron los rowdy se quedaron quietos, esperando no sabian que pero lo estaban esperando entonces de la nube de polvo salio magali enfurecida con una gigantesca garra negra en la mano. brick sabia lo que tenia que hacer, tomo su katana y la saco solo un poco para asomar la cuchilla, sus hermanos se sorprendieron por esto, no era comun que brick desembainara su espada y sabian lo letal que eso podia llegar a ser.

magali continuo avanzando hasta que brick se arrojo contra ella, solo los reflejos de la cuchilla fueron lo unico que se alcanzo a ver. magali volteo muy lentamente hacia el pequeño ronin quien solo guardo su arma sin voltear atras.

la garra de la chica empezo a desaparecer mientras los pedazos caian lentamente al suelo como hojas en el otoño. magali tambien cayo pero su desplome fue mucho mas violento.

los chicos bajaron por ella pero aun no estaba lista para rendirse formo cuatro bombas bastante acartoonadas y las arrojo, 3 se dirigian a los chicos pero butch demostro poder pensar rapidamente y arrojo tres esferas de energia para hacerlas explotar en el aire pero la cuarta no exploto y salio botando hasta la base de un edificio.

la morena trato de arrojarle algo mas pero estaba muy agotada para darle forma y solo consigio una neblina borrosa que butch pudo atravesar rapidamente para darle un puñetazo que la hizo arrastrarse varios metros por el suelo hasta que brick la detuvo con la punta del pie

-realmente creiste poder vencernos?

-claro que no, yo sabia que jamas podria con los 3 jutos pero necesitaba medir sus habilidades, es bueno que sepan peliar tan bien creanme que lo nesecitaran- al decir esto salio en el suelo una enorme mancha negra que se trago a magali como arenas movedizas, pronto no quedo nada de ella.

los rrb se quedaron viendo el espacio donde estaba la mancha

-y ahora que hacemos?

-pues no se - en eso exploto la bomba-creo que ya se

sus hermanos se fueron rapidamente pero bric se quedo un poco mas

-esto no a terminado

-eso puedes apostarlo- le respondio una voz cavernosa pero no era la de magali esta era la voz de un hombre a brick le hubiera gustado averiguar quien era esa voz pero debia atender lo del edificio primero.


	3. el amor duele y mucho

**bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fic, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones**

dickory5 no era verdad lo que las iba a poner de malas solo era broma no te espantes, aunque si les pondre una que otra pelea para darle emocion

cursed city la ciudad de los chicos no es esa ciudad a la que fueron las chicas y las trataron horrible, esa es cityville y al principio si iba a ser ahi pero despues pense que no seria nada original.

las chicas no van a salir hasta mas adelante pero por el momento aqui esta otro capitulo de los rowdyruff boys que lo disfruten

**QUE BUEN ROLLO**

**10001 CONSEJOS PARA QUE LA GENTE**

**YA NO TE DETESTE INVECIL**

_**Consejo numero trescientos cincuenta y algo**_

_**La gente buena siempre dice la verdad, sin importar que tan dura sea no hay mejor filosofía que la honestidad.**_

Brick llevaba varias semanas leyendo ese libro tratando de memorizarse algo, desde algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que tenía problemas para adaptarse, él no era como los otros, de hecho a pesar de ser considerado un genio había varias cosas de la sociedad y sus protocolos que no solía entender como la extraña costumbre de sonreírle a un tipo a quien en verdad detestas no tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas.

Todos los alumnos tenían un caos en el salón pues la maestra llego al aula tarde como de costumbre.

-mocosos pongan atención por una vez en su vida, una malcriada más se une –grito para ver si de milagro le ponían atención-a ver tu babas preséntate.

La chica parada frente al grupo lucía un hermoso uniforme rosa con blanco y una mascada rosada en su cuello, en ella sobresalía su cabello por el color que tenía era rosado y sus puntas eran color fiusha aparte parecía una gigantesca nube tras ella.

-hola mi nombre es Ruby murdock-dijo la niña con una voz extremadamente chillona (imagínense a una ardilla rellena de helio)

Como era costumbre en varias escuelas los chicos tenían que presentarse y como era costumbre en esta escuela los rrb estaban listos para dar lata.

la primera en levantarse fue una de las fresas del salon (una de ellas porque la verdad sobran)

-osea yo soy, bueno ya debes saberlo pero de todas maneras yo soy margotte villareal y osea es genial conocerte eh-sarcasmo de niña presumida-y osea me gusta el pastel de fresas, la malteada de fresas, el pay de fresas y la mermy de fresas

-y osea fresa comiendo fresas no es canivalismo?-pregunto boomer fingiendo un acento fresa

despues se levanto un chico moreno de cabello cobrizo con una gabardina larguisima que le cubria casi todo el cuerpo.

-yo soy el wacho y hira-se desabrocho la gabardina mostrando **TODO **lo que tenia dentro . . . relojes, celulares, joyas, camaras, comida, sodas, respuestas de los examenes, armas, dvds y una cotorra-lo que quieras yo te lo consigo bara bara como ves?

-te compro a tu abuela por 25 centavos

-que sean 35 y te incluyo a mi abuelo

en seguida se levanto una niña de ojos grises y cabello morado y se puso junto a ella.

-yo soy karo y todo lo que quieras averiguar yo ya lo se por cierto-le susurro al oido- llego una niña nueva al salon.

boomer se paso junto a ella y le susurro algo al oido, karo se voltio a ruby y le dijo

-ultimas noticias karo es una inve. . . boomer!

el siguiente en levantarse fue un chico moreno de pelo largo y peinado para atras, tenia una sudadera negra cubierta con cuero y partes metalicas.

-yo soy crash y me gusta el surf, el skate,el paracaidismo, el alpinismo y...

- y cualquier otra estupides que le ayude a romperse la cara- interrupio butch

-idiota

-tu mama

-tambien

la maestra ya estaba harta de las estupideces de estos dos

-bien si los chistocitos tienen tantas ganas de hablar porque no se presentan

-como sea, yo soy boomer y no me gusta nada.

-yo soy butch y me gustas tu

se quedaron quietos esperando a que brick dijera algo ingenioso pero el no reacionaba

-brick- dijo boomer

-que? ¬¬-respondio el

-di tu nombre, burro

-tu nombre burro

-solo presentate

-dame un segundo-dijo mientras buscaba la parte que hablaba de las primeras impresiones-mucho gusto, mi nombre es brick, es un placer conocerte, espero podamos ser buenos amigos-leyo sin separar los ojos del libro.

(pensamientos pervertidos de ruby)

-kyyaaa!,es muy lindo y tan caballeroso, nunca habia conocido alguien como el, mi corazoncito hace boomy, boomy, debo decirle algo ingenioso pero que? piensa ruby todo tu futuro amoroso depende de lo que digas en este momento.

-linda gorra-idiota! eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrio, ya no me regañes, un momento porque estoy discutiendo conmigo de nuevo?

-gracias-en eso sono el timbre y brick salio al patio pero antes que los demas salieran la maestra les dijo

-los que faltan se presentaran cuando acabe el recreo

-osea y para que miss si de seguro nunca le vamos a volver a hablar a esta looser.

-tu nombre como que me suena-le dijo boomer a la nueva.

-tengo una prima talvez la conoscan, princ...

-asi, princesa quiensabeque no?, tuvimos la desgracia de conocerla en saltadilla.

-si ella es algo desesperante, papa dice que es porque . . .

-si bueno la verdad ni me interesa- dijo boomer llendo hacia la puerta.

butch no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser el primero en conquistar a la niña nueva por mas rara que fuera.

-ahora que se fueron mis estorbos, digo hermanos que te parece si bla bla bla- la verdad ruby no le estaba poniendo atencion, su corazon aun hacia tanto ruido que no le permitia escuchar, lo que si es que aunque trates de ignorarlo butch es desesperante asi que saco de su mochila **UNA PISTOLOTA LAZER!** (no me pregunten como metio eso en su mochila o porque la traia pero de que la traia la traia)y la uso con butch que termino estrellandose en la pared justo cuando boomer iba saliendo por la puerta, saben que le gusta tomarse su tiempo.

-lo peor es que no es la forma mas gacha en la que te han bateado.

en los videojuegos los rowdy se relajaban despues de un arduo dia de no hacer absolutamente

-no puedo creer que la niña nueva me alla rechazado-dijo butch jugando en una de las maquinas junto a chio, ah para los que se lo preguntan chio es la mejor amiga de butch, es la tipica toetto del salon, no habla mucho y le gustan los comics, usa unas gruesas gafas negras pero solo suele verse un cristal porque usa un tupido fleco que le cubre la mitad de la cara utiliza demasiados pircings en la oreja incluso para cursed city,tambien un vestido negro simple con un craneo en el y una bufanda negra y roja con un craneo en las franjas rojas, es la unica chica con la que butch no a hecho su luchita e ironicamente siempre a estado enamorada de el.

-mejor para ti- dijo boomer en otra maquina- ahi algo en esa niña que no me cuadra, tu que opinas brick?.

- que la malvada corporacion apple solo se dedica a explotar las inseguridades de las personas, haciendolos comprar aparatejos que nisiquiera necesita y que muchas veces ni saben usar.

-brick, que opinas **de la niña** **nueva? **¬¬#.

-ah eso, no se por que deberia importarme

-porque a estado tras de ti todo el dia-brick volteo a ver y realmente ahi estaba ruby.

-ruby has estado hay todo el dia?

-sipi

-que linda o_ou... voy a caminar un rato-dijo mientras avanzaba pero ella lo seguia asi que le aclaro-a caminar solo.

-bien-dijo ella. . . siguiendolo por supuesto.

-sabes que en realidad voy al baño.- dijo el pero aun lo seguia

-al baño de hombres-dijo el pero ella aun lo seguia- al baño de hombres donde solo van los hombres.

-entiendo- pero no entendia aun lo seguia.

-diablos debo hacer algo para deshacerme de esta loca, pero que?-penso brick- ya se

-mira soy yo.-grito señalando el punto mas alejado de el.

-donde?-pregunto

cualquiera pensaria que brick aprobecharia la oportunidad para huir pero estaba tan sorprendido que ni se movio.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENSERIO HAYA FUNCIONADO¡

-kyya!,que lindo eres cuando mientes OUO

-eeemm...mira soy yo.-esta vez si aprovecho para huir y ocultarse en el baño de hombres donde solo van hombres XD.

-soy una brillante mente casi ex-criminal y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio?O_ÓU. muy bien libro tu me metiste en esto y ahora tendras que sacarme.

brick busco por todas las paginas algo que pudira ayudarlo hasta que por fin pudo dar con la respuesta a sus preguntas.

_**CONSEJO NUMERO 233.**_

_**SI AHI ALGUIEN SERCA QUE NO TE AGRADA DEL TODO TENLE PACIENCIA PODRIA TERMINAR CAYENDOTE BIEN. . .**_

-bien digamos que ya lo intente.

**._ . . SI NO FUNCIONA INMEDIATAMENTE NO TE DESESPERES, LA PACIENCIA ES UNA VIRTUD. . ._**

**-**QUE YO NO TENGO!, DIME QUE SIGUE YA!.

_**. . . SI ENSERIO VES QUE NO VA A FUNCIONAR LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER ES . . .**_

**-**SI VAMOS DIME QUE ES!

_**. . .** ** INTENTARLO DE NUEVO**_

-AHHHH! ¡I HATE YOU FUCKING BOOK!,QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTA ESTUPIDES?-Brick voltio el libro para averiguar el autor al hacerlo descubrio muy para su sorpresa la fotografia de cierta chica de moño rojo y estallo en ira, lo arrojo al aire, lo corto con su espada y para acabar le escupio fuego a los pedazos.-NO PUEDO CREERLO! AUN A CIENTOS DE KILOMETROS ARRUINAS MI VIDA!. AHORA COMO ME DESAGO DE ESTA LOCA!T_T, YA SE!, EN LUGAR DE ANDAR CON ESTAS ESTUPIDECES DE SER AMABLE Y CONSIDERADO SOLO TENDRE QUE HACERLO A LA MANERA ROWDY, JI JI JI ¬¬,

Brick salio de ahi con toda la intencion de hablar seriamente con ruby pero antes de que pudiera hacer un esfuerso por buscarla ella lo intersepto por detras y aunque suene raro no se avalanzo sobre el sino que se hacerco lentamente con la cabeza baja.

-brick tenemos que hablar. . .

- hablar mis nalgas, te voy a decir algo eres insufrible me sofacas y ya siento que te detesto y eso que solo te conosco hace 7 horas, eres fea, torpe, sofocante, loca y tengo que gastar toda mi energia para no romperte la cara asi que mejor largate mientras tus piernas funcionen!

-kyyaa!,que lindo!, venia a desirte que estaba harta de tu actitud de santurron pero ahora que me muestras tu verdadero yo se que jamas podria dejarte!XD- la loca esta se fue sobre el como un leon hambriento.

-quitateme de encima idiota.-dijo arrojandola.-no quiero que me toques.

-estas diciendo que quieres terminar?

-no podemos terminar algo que nunca empezo!

-entoces no estas terminando conmigo?:3

-uff!,bien lo haremos a tu manera-se arrodillo-ruby quisieras ser mi novia?

-kyya, si,si,si acepto

-genial¬¬. ruby tenemos que hablar, debemos terminar.

-que pero despues de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-es lo mejor para los dos pero en especial es lo mejor para mi.

-es por alguien mas? verdad?

-mi espada cuenta como alguien mas?

el cabello de ruby se empezo a erizar y oscurecer hasta terminar pareciendo una nube de tormenta con algunos cabellos rebeldes a manera de rayos, su ropa se oscurecio y rasgo tambien.

-escuchame idiota, nadie me deja, entiendes imbecil, nadie!-de la nada saco toda clase de armas futuristicas y ataco a brick, la explosion resultante destroso la mitad del lugar

-deberiamos de hablarlo.O_oU

-cierra la boca imbecil.-dijo al momento de disparar contra el

-no eres tu soy yo.

ella lo ataco nuevamente.

-en realidad creo que no te meresco,-cada vez que brick le decia algo ella disparaba-me falta madurar, podemos ser amigos, no estoy listo para este compromiso, deberiamos de conocer a otras personas, te veo como a una hermanita como a boomer...

-oye-protesto boomer.

-este... este .. diganme que mas le digo.

-te ves gorda-dijo butch

-que?

-es lo que siempre les digo a mis novias cuando quiero terminar.

-idiota¬¬.

ruby en loquecida por el rencor saco de su espalda un par de gigantescos cañones gemelos.

-muy bien de donde sacas tantas cosas?-la despechada chica desencadeno el mecanismo iluminando por unos segundos el negro cielo de cursed city con su explocion.

de los escombros de lo que quedaba de la calle aparecio un campo de fuerza rojo intenso en la que parecia aparecer una siniestra sonriza de tonos negros, mientras la sombria luz se disipaba la silueta oscura de brick se descubria en su interior mostrando el brillo ardiente de sus ojos rojos.

-con que quieres jugar rudo, bien no mas chico amable.

continuara . . .

si se que me paso de lanza con las continuaciones xp pero es que me da harta pereza subir todo el capitulo entero.

dejen reviews y chequen mi otro fic soledad


	4. el amor duele y mucho perte 2

Brick concentraba su energía antes de la pelea, media su oponente desde la distancia, Jack sensei le había enseñado claramente a nunca apresurarse al atacar, bien al fin estaba listo para iniciar.

-comencemos con esto preciosa

- me dijiste preciosa.- Brick desapareció en un instante y en otro apareció tras ruby mandándola a volar de un patadon.

-mira que si serás desesperante

Ruby tardo un momento en reaccionar y encender su yet-pack, se sentia adolorida y humillada jamas nadie la habia rechazado asi, no que ella recordara pues sus desepciones siempre las bloqueaba al instante, con la respiracion agitada y un ojo herido por la contucion su punteria se veria afectada por lo que se decidio por un arma con mayor potencia pero menos precisa. la metralla de plasma, la saco ya no se ni de donde y empezo a disparar a brick quien esquivaba los disparos volando rapidamente por el suelo.

cerca de ahi, en un edificio gotico y abandonado un par de chicos risueños imitaban la inerte posicion de las gargolas, muy lejos para salir heridos pero no demaciado como para perderse el show.

-deberiamos hacer algo?.

-tu, el niño melancolico y perturbado, ahora quiere hacer algo?

-no dije que quisiera, solo pregunte si deberiamos.

-estas loco o que?, brick nos mataria si nos interponemos en su batalla, ademas de que, apesar de que esta loca, esta es la rival perfecta para brick.

-rival perfecta?

- si mira esta chica se dedica unicamente a disparar.

-y?

- que no lo ves?, tu tienes tu velocidad, yo, por supuesto, mi fuerza, pero en lo que respecta a poder de fuego nadie supera a brick.

mientras brick estrellaba a ruby en el suelo con una estrella gigante.

- despues de todo no por nada lo llaman- en esos momentos brick creaba un par de gigantescas volas de fuego en sus manos.-dios de fuego-lanzo las esferas sobre la tierra dejando una estela de caos a su alrededor, el par de orificios se definian limpiamente en la calle mostrando la fuerza con la que se estrellaron y sin embargo.

-ja no me diste.

brick sonrio, ruby noto que sus pies empezaban a calentarse, miro hacia abajo y lo que vio la horrorizo completamente, el suelo debajo de sus zapatos empezaba a fundirse, trato de huir pero era demasiado tarde una columna de fuego surgio desde las entrañas haciendola arder, por alguna razon su cuerpo sobrevivio a ese ataque pero no tenia la fuerza ni la voluntad para seguir de pie y empezo a caer lentamente por el crater que el fuego habia creado.

brick bajo a un lado de la improvisada tumba de la chica, butch le arrojo a su hermano una de las rosas que siempre carga para sus conquistas y este la hizo arder, el cardo seco fue lo unico que le ofrecio a la chica.

-es una tristeza, la primera persona con la que trato de ser amable y mira lo que pasa, ahh! bien la vida sigue! :)

- y seguira sin ti- del interior del crater la mano de ruby salio tomando a brick del tobillo, el se la quito arrojandola por el aire.

-sigues viva?

-claro cariiñito- la loca le arrojo un hacha que emanaba una extraña esencia, al chocar contra el suelo esta exploto

-por que las locas son tan dificiles de matar?, como me deshare de ella?. brick vio un cable caido y penso rapidamente- tal vez no pueda matarla pero si se como destruir su armamento- SIGUEME PERDEDORA!.

Brick corrio rapidamente al cable con ruby detras de ella, al principio trataba de dejarla atras para incitarla a ir mas rapido pero despues, cuando casi alcanzaba su objetivo empezo a disminuir su velocidad, al llegar al cable lo toma en pleno vuelo cuando ella llega por detras lo incrusta en su pecho haciendo que una gran descarga la recorra.

-con esto hare un corto en sus armas.-la corriente que recorria el cuerpo de ruby paso por sus armas electronicas causando un sobre voltaje que la hizo salir disparada por los aires.

brick espero a que cayera, ese era su estilo, y una vez que estaba en el suelo se acerco a ella con la espada desenvainada.

-esta vez me asegurare de que mueras.- pero ruby no estaba decidida a dejar este mundo aun, saco de su espalda una pequeña pistola y le disparo a brick a los ojos, no lo daño pero lo hizo desconsentrarse lo suficiente para ponerse en guardia de nuevo.

-maldicion como diablos resistio ese ataque?, sus armas deben tener un sistema anti-shok, nesecitare mas potencia.- uso su super-vision para buscar el transformador principal de la planta de energia de la ciudad, el que alimenta de energia toda cursed city. una vez mas brick tomo el plan de correr a toda marcha hacia el reactor para despues dejarse atrapar, brick se poso frente al transformador, su plan era quitarse en el ultimo segundo para hacer que ruby chocara con los transformadores asi ni el mejor sistema de respaldo podria salvarla, la vio venir, la espero, no habia prisa, cuando al fin la tuvo suficientemente serca se desaparecio esperando ver los fuegos artificiales, sin embargo ella logro detenerse a milimetros de los electrodos.

-no volveras a engañarme.

-diablos- penso brick- debo distraerla para estrellarla contra el pero como, creo que no me queda otra opcion, bueno si no queda de otra.

-(trago saliva)mira soy yo

-te dije que no volveras a engañarme

-y en calzoncillos.

-donde?.-bric aprovecho para estamparla contra el transformador, la esplosion resultante destruyo la planta de energia completa.

detras suyo sus hermanos se acercaron a el.

-soy yo?

-y en calzoncillos?

-no pregunten idiotas-dijo brick alejandose de las ruinas seguido por sus hermanos

mientras se alejaban no notaron que las piedras se movian de pronto y de manera violenta surgio de entre los escombros la mano de ruby cubierta por una ligera corriente electrica sosteniendo la rosa que brick le habia obsequiado.

al dia siguiente todo habia vuelto a la normalidad en la escuela, salvo por el hecho de que la maestra por primera vez llegaba temprano al salon.

-bien niños el dia de hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, espero que esta dure aunque sea una semana.

brick se habia puesto nervioso por el aviso de la maestra.

-no te preocupes-le dijo butch-nada puede ser peor que ruby

-estas seguro-dijo una voz por desgracia conocida, asi es era magali

* * *

><p>que les parecio eh?, buenas noticias las chicas saldran en el siguiente capitulo pero no se si dejarlas como todos las conocemos o hacer mi propia version cursed ustedes que opinan?comenten =)<p> 


	5. ENCUENTROS INCOMODOS

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO XP

Una camioneta familiar se estacionaba junto a un cuerpo de agua dejando salir a los adoloridos miembros de la familia.

-profesor, por que vinimos a este agujero?-pregunto una colerica morena

-bellota, por ultima vez, estamos de vacaciones.

-pero por que en cursed city, este lugar es aun peor que cityville.

-chicas, esta es una metrópolis de cultura y arte-en cuanto termino de decir eso un objeto(no me atrevería a decir si un auto o una bomba) exploto.

-profesor, este lago huele a cloaca.-dijo una rubia tratando de no pisar algo que pudiera manchar de hedor sus finos zapatos.

-es porque es una cloaca- dijo indiferentemente la mayor de sus hermanas mientras leia una de sus inseparables revistas.

-esto ya no es agua sucia ahora es mas bien suciedad mojada.-dijo bellota en tono de molestia y desagrado

-quien podria nadar ahi?- pregunto burbuja tapandose la nariz, en eso un moustruo con forma de lagarto marino asomo su gigantesca cabeza .

-supongo que el-dijo la pelirroja sin molestarse en separar su vista de la revista

-bien, hasta que estas estupidas vacaciones se empiezan a volver entretenidas, que dicen chicas le damos su merecido!.-grito bellota

-pero son vacaciones-contesto burbuja mientras que bombon se limito a dar un simple gesto de fastidio.

-bueno, y que se supone que hagamos?

-dejar que ese chico se haga cargo-señalo bombon a un chico volando por el cielo sin separar los ojos de su revista, de un tiempo aca sus hermanas se habian sorprendido por la habilidad de su hermana para ver las cosas sin la necesidad de dejar de leer, incluso empezaban a creer que era un nuevo poder especial.

mientras boomer, que por una de esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida, regresaba de esquiar en la nieve, traia una sudadera puesta con una bufanda que le cubria el rostro asi como unos lentes de esquiador y con la capucha puesta solo le resaltaban un par de mechones de cabello sobre se rostro, el no habia visto a las chicas que estaban la orilla lo unico que realmente llamo su atencion fue el moustro que estaba en el lago, por un momento penso en dejarlo ahi pero no queria escuchar uno de los discursos de brick acerca de el deber y esas cosas, despues penso que debia ir por sus hermanos pero no, que hueva ir a buscarlos y luego ir a traerlos, no, mucho trabajo, parece que no tenia de otra tenia que acabarlo el solo, que lata.

bajo rapidamente hacia el para tratar de acabar con esto rapidamente pero el moustruo se escondio en el agua boomer se sumergio en el pero no pudo hallarlo era dificil con las aguas negras rodeandolo. en cuanto se dio la vuelta una aleta del moustruo salio y lo golpeo mandandolo a volar, el furioso chico arrojo varios ataques al agua pero el extraño pez podia esquivarlos facilmente. fue en ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta de que no podria vencerlo en su elemento asi que tendria que llevarlo hasta el suyo. boomer se poso delicadamente en la superficie del agua, tocandola con la punta de un pie despues empezo a hacer circulos en ella recorriendo una y otra vez el mismo camino cada vez mas rapido, tan rapido que termino haciendo un torbellino que mando a volar el moustro, ya en el aire estaba a merceded del mas agil de los rowdyruff boys quien empezo a volar para atacar al moustruo ahora que podia destrozarlo facilmente.

-interesante¬¬-bombon

-lindo:)-burbuja

-hard core XP-bellota.

las tres chicas estaban tan impresionadas con la actuacion que decidieron subir a felicitar a su colega. el chico estaba tan absuelto en sus pensamientos que no noto al las chicas que se aproximaban a el hasta que una de ellas le toco el hombro y lo asusto.

boomer volteo completamente enfurecido tratando de ver quien lo habia despertado tan abruptamente de sus sueños pero al fijarse bien en ellas se dio cuenta de que su peor temor se habia vuelto realidad.

-somos las chicas superpoderosas de saltadilla y que riamos felicitarte por tu hazaña

-no cabe duda-penso boomer-es posible que hayan cambiado un poco y que ahora esten un poco mas . . . desarolladas pero esa pinta de ñoñas es incomfundible.

-bueno podrias decirnos tu nom. . . -en eso boomer salio volando a toda velocidad

-y a este que le pasa?-pregunto bellota

-talvez sea timido.

boomer volo y volo como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida paso por las calles derribando todo a su paso, le arranco todas las hojas a los arboles, rompia las calles, volcaba camiones y cuando estaban moviendo un gran vidrio por la calle el cruzo y . . . . . . lo esquivo sin tocarlo siquiera-pero luego se regreso y lo rompio de un puñetazo(saben como son) el rubio habia llegado con sus hermanos que estaban jugando videojuegos.

-que pasa?

-brick lo peor que podia haber pasado, la apocalipsis, el fin de las eras ya a susedido

-!HARAN UNA NUEVA PELICULA DE SCARY MOVIE¡

-tampoco exageres hermano.

-entoces que fue?-pregunto butch esta vez

-recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer.

-boomer, con tantas peleas y videojuegos apenas recuerdo quien eres tu y me empiezo a preguntar quien se supone es este tipo.-butch solo bufo.

-las chicas.

-donde?*¬*

-no esas chicas butch si no las chicas superpo-brick cubrio la boca del menor de sus hermanos pues ya sabia a donde se dirigia todo esto.

-no te atrevas a decirlo, con esas cosas no se juega.

-ya lo se si no soy butch.

-donde dices que las viste?

-junto al lago

-butch confirmalo-butch miro en direcion al lago cerro los ojos para concentrarse, los habrio fuertemente y cuando lo hizo habian cambiado sus pupilas el circulo blanco que tienen en los ojos ahora era una linea parecida a la de los ojos de un felino y sus iris brillaban con un gran fulgor verdoso, hizo a un lado su mechon de cabello para ver correctamente, una vez que habia enfocado fue facil para el seguir el rastro que habia dejado boomer y sin la necesidad de mover un paso le fue sencillo visualizar el lago no por nada era el rrb con los mejores sentidos y gracias a esos sentidos le fue facil detectar a las chicas en el lago.

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE DECIR PERO BOOMER TIENE RAZON.

brick guardo silencio por un tiempo trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-bien haremos lo que todo hombre haria- dijo brick en un tono patriarcal que ocultara su propias dudas

-afrontar el problema y aceptar las consecuencias qu esto implique?-pregunto su hermano menor en tono inocente

-claro que no, nos esconderemos y esperaremos que de alguna manera todo se solucione

-tu plan es mejor.

mientras las chicas seguian en el lago preguntandose que habia pasado escucharon un sonido que las saco de sus pensamientos a lo lejos una chica estaba llorando, se apresuraron a ver que estaba pasando y si podian ayudar pues aunque estubieran de vacaciones seguian siendo heroinas muy para su pesar, encontraron serca de ahi una niña con polera negra llorando amargamente

-que te pasa?-pregunto la menor de las hermanas, la chica las vio flotando y actuo asustada por ello, las superpoderosas lo notaron y desendieron a tierra.

-no te preocupes no te haremos daño.

-son heroinas?-pregunto ilusionada

-si eso supongo-dijo bombon sobandose la cabeza.

-que genial permitanme presentarme soy MAGALI

SE ENCONTRARAN LOS ROWDY Y LAS POWERPUFF?, QUE PLANES TENDRA MAGALI? TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS


	6. salgan a jugar

**bien aqui les presento otro capitulo de la serie, agradesco sus comentarios y animos sin ustedes no podria seguir subiendo,**

**los cambios que les hice a las chicas son los siguientes**

**bombon:es fria, indiferente, depresiva y un poco cruel**

**bellota:es tan pervertida como butch pero trata de oculatarlo**

**burbuja:sigue siendo dulce pero esta bien salada (ironico no)**

**bien disfrutenlo y comenten**

-pero por que llorabas Magali-pregunto la mas chica de las superpoderosas

-lloraba por mi ciudad-contesto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-eso lo explica todo-dijo bombon dándose la vuelta.

-ignorala, cuenta nos que paso.

-bueno, en un pricipio cursed city era un lugar de paz y armonia, un autentico paraiso para cualquiera que entrara en el pero despues llegaron ellos y todo cambio-el llanto la interrumpio.

-quienes?-pregunto bellota ansiosa por saber a quien debia golpear.

-tres moustruos horrendos a los que solo les interesa destruir todo lo que tienen a su alcanse.

-pero vimos a un superheroe hace rato, que no los combate?

-bueno si, el y otros se dedican a combatirlos pero no pueden detenerlos su poder es debastador.

-pero quienes son?-insistio bellota ansiosa por saber a quien tenia que matar.

-se hacen llamar **LOS ROWDY RUFF BOYS.- **esto ultimo hizo voltear a bombon quien estaba tratando de ignorarlas

-los rowdyruff boys dices?-dijo bombon en un tono tan serio que daba miedo

-los conoces?

-por desgracia para ellos.

-entonces nos ayudaran a pelear por nuestra dolida ciudad.

-claro!-grito bellota.

-nosotras nos encargaremos-dijo burbuja alegremente mientras se iban flotando en el aire

-si no lo dudo-por dentro magali reia al mas puro estilo de medusa en soul eater.

cuando ya se habian retirado una voz detras de magali la cuestiono.

-realmente puedes crees que esto sea una buena idea?

-no te preocupes, estas son aun mas tontas de lo que parecen

-espero que sepas controlarlas- sentencio el moreno

-crash, ellas son solo herramientas, _al igual que tu-_esto ultimo lo susurro a si misma.

por los nublados cielos de la ciudad los rowdyruffboys volaban a toda velocidad tratando de huir de su pasado como llevaban años haciendolo, el problema del pasado es que es como la sombra no importa que tan atras la tengas siempre te terminara alcanzando.

mientras tres estelas color pastel cruzaban velozmente buscando sus objetivos. bombon llevaba mas tiempo con sus hermanas del que un ser humano cuerdo podria soportar asi que planeo algo para despejar su mente.

-burbuja, porque no vuelas por ensima de esas nubes y nos dices que ves?

-ookii dookkii.-burbuja volo rapidamente hacia las nubes pero eran nubes de smog, enseguida los gases toxicos la empezaron a afectar y finalmente la hicieron caer

-tu sabias que esto iba a pasar, verdad?

-si pero no fue tan divertido como crei que seria.

las chicas bajaron a donde se encontraba su hermana menor, cuando la pelirroja la vio ahi postrada sobre ese crater se acerco a ella en actitud fraternal y. . . le pateo las costillas.

-que viste?

-no puedo ver nada, me arden los ojitos.

-que inutil eres.

-bien-interrumpio bellota-si ya terminaste de jugar a cruela deville podrias decirnos como vamos a encontrar a los rrb?.

-facil, le haremos como le haciamos en saltadilla, seguiremos las explociones.-sonaba facil pero en cursed city no podias pasar cinco minutos sin que algo explote, fueron a un set de filmacion, a un sitio en construcion, a una excavacion, a un desfile con fuegos especiales y a un restaurante donde servian comida muy condimentada.

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS?

-buscan a los rrb-pregunto timidamente chio quien lo habia escuchado todo(como todos en el estado)

-sabes donde estan?-pregunto bombon en su tonito de maldita que para ese entonces ya lo tenia muy ensalladito.

-en un edificio en el centro es facil de reconocer, pero, para que los quieren?-temia oir la respuesta

-vamos a acabarlos-dijo bellota golpeando su puño

las chicas se fueron sin dar mas esplicaciones dejando a chio preocuparse por el destino de sus amigos sobretodo el de butch, no podia hacer mas que llamarlo para prevenirlo del peligro.

-bueno-contesto butch de manera coqueta

-butch, soy chio, ahi tres chicas muy raras buscandolos en la ciudad.

-tres chicas?

-si y van para alla, les dije donde estan, lo siento.

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa es nuestra, debimos acabar con esto hace años.-chio jamas habia oido a butch tan serio

-pero que pas. . .-butch colgo

-las chicas vienen para aca-anuncio a sus hermanos

brick suspiro-sabiamos que este dia podia llegar, basta de huir y ocultarnos, llego la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

-no es como si tubieramos otra opcion-interrumpio boomer al sentir la presencia de las chicas a las afueras del edificio.

las chicas habian encontrado el cuartel de los chicos pero no se atrevian a entrar.

bombon los reto a salir diciendo de manera coqueta y a la vez sinestra.

**_CHICOS SALGAN A JUGAR_**


	7. engaños

**HOLA!**

**OTRA VEZ YO!**

**LO SE QUE LATA NO,**

** BUENO PONIENDONOS SERIOS YO SE QUE A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTO LO QUE HICE CON LAS CHICAS Y MENOS CON BOMBON PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TODO TIENE UNA RAZON DE SER Y LO HIRE EXPLICANDO CONFORME PASE LA HISTORIA**

Tres rafagas de luz cruzaron junto a las chicas para detenerse junto a sus espaldas.

-a que han venido?-pregunto el mayor sin voltear atrás.

-a visitarlos, acaso no podemos?-pregunto retóricamente la retorcida chica de rosa mirando ligeramente hacia atras cosa que imitaron sus hermanas pero aunque al principio lo hicieron con un mero aire de desden despues de que vieron un poco terminaron por voltear completamente sorprendidas, esos no podian ser los rowdyruff boys, esos mocosos malcriados que solo se dedicaban a molestarlas, sacarse los mocos y aventar escupitajos a diestra y siniestra. ahora eran mas altos, se veian un poco mas maduros, mas fuertes y porque no decirlo mas guapos tambien.

-cambiaste un poco-dijo bombon tratando de mantener una actitud fria pero sus ojos y su ligero sonrojo, asi como su extraño gesto que hacia para evitar una indiscreta sonriza, parecian delatarla

-que?o_óU-pregunto brick fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

-que por que siempre que los vemos ustedes train un look distinto?-pregunto cerrando los ojos con fuerza para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-de perdida, no como ustedes que se ven iguales desde el jardin de niños-_a quien quiero engañar si cambiaron bastante, se volvieron un poco mas...,bueno lo que pasa es que se desarrollaron...,hace mucho que no las vemos y, AY BUENO SI ME FIJE QUE LES CRECIERON BASTANTE LAS PECHUGAS Y QUE? NO SOY EL UNICO, seguro boomer fue en lo primero que se fijo y butch no a de poder mirar a otro lado._

-oye-susurro butch

-que?-pregunto su lider

-no recordaba que fueran tan lindas-brick lo voltio a ver con ira asecina

del otro lado con las chicas superpoderosas algo similar pasaba

-oye-susurro bellota

-que?-pregunto la lider de esta

-no recordaba que fueran tan lindos-bombon imito a brick y tambien miro con esa ira asecina a sus hermanas

_-_esta es nuestra ciudad, largo-dijo boomer que aun traia su sudadera pero ya sin la bufanda y los lentes.

-su ciudad?,no veo su nombre en ella-sentencio burbuja.

-de que hablas, yo eh puesto mi nombre en cada pared de esta ciudad.-argumento el chico del cabello en puntas

-el grafitti no cuenta-dijo bellota.

una vez superada la batalla de ingenio y el bochorno inicial era hora de ponerse serios,sus miradas se entrecruzaron, pronto su respiracion incluso sus latidos empezaron a sincronizarse.

-chicas, ustedes no quieren hacer esto y nosotros tampoco porque no lo dejamos todo por la paz.-dijo brick tratando de ser diplomatico

-ahi es donde te equivocas brick-dijo desapareciendo para aparecer en ese instante tras de brick-yo realmente quiero hacer esto-dijo dando un rapido giro con su cabello haciendo que brick saliera volando por el impacto de su cabellera.

-MALDITA PERRA!-grito butch preparado para atacar pero en ese momento bellota lo golpeo gritando.

-NO LE HABLES ASI A MI HERMANA!

enseguida burbuja lanzo a boomer un ataque sonico para evitar que interviniera pero el lo esquivo rapidamente y aunque el habia desidio no entrometerse no le quedo otra opcion que atacar.

pronto la batalla habia comensado los pelirrojos circulaban cada uno tratando de acertar al tiempo que esquivaban los ataques del otro, los verdes por otra parte atacaban de manera mas directa pues les gustaba el sentir el rigor de la batalla tan cerca como pudieran, mientras los menores se dedicaban unicamente a un intenso y infructuoso juego del gato y el raton.

burbuja seguia tratando de acertar en boomer pero el sonido era lento en comparacion con el, nesecitaba una manera de hacerlo ir mas lento o terminaria perdiendo la batalla y de paso hasta la voz pero como siempre la necesidad es la madre de la inventiva. burbuja pronto encontro una solucion tan ingeniosa que incluso ella se sorprendio.

floto en medio del campo de batalla, una extraña energia salio de ella moviendo su vestido y despues nada ahi se quedo esperando.

boomer no entendia que pasaba y la verdad no le interesaba solo queria acabar rapido con esto para poder seguir con su vida, digamos que volvio a meter el acelerador a fondo, desaparecio rapidamente aprovechando la ilusion de invisivilidad que le daba su velocidad pero algo malo estaba pasando el aparecio inmediatamente despues semi inconsiente y se desplomo en el suelo.

boomer se apoyaba en el suelo completamente aturdido, sus oidos adoloridos solo podian escuchar un horrendo zumbido, mientras burbuja se acercaba a el con un aire amenazador el zumbido parecia aumentar, el chico tapo sus oidos y trato de ponerse de pie.

-antes que intentes atacar nuevamente dejame advertirte, estoy generando vibraciones hiper-rapidas desde el centro de mi cuerpo, estas vibraciones viajan tan rapido que es imposible que afecten a una persona comun y corriente pero al alcanzar tu velocidad maxima es posible que las ondas te alcancen, como ves esta vez tendras que tomarlo con calma.

cerca de ellos bellota se posicionaba por ensima de butch para darle un golpe directo en la cabeza que lo hiso caer en un edificio y perforar varios de los pisos, la batalla entre ambos habia sido tan intensa que ambos estaban heridos y con la ropa rasgada. ella se dirigio hacia el con la dispocion de acabarlo con una patada pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el la tomo del la pierna y la estrello en el suelo haciendo que este se cuartiara. ella se levanto del suelo rapidamente y arrojo un golpe a el, pero butch presumiendo su habilidad no solo lo esquivo sino que incluso se poso sobre el brazo de bellota luego con la misma actitud desdeñosa la arrojo con un solo soplido la arrojo a una pared y para terminar su humillacion la sostuvo poniendo un dedo sobre ella. posiblemente eso hubiera sido una situacion dificil para la morena si no fuera por el hecho de que ella atraveso la pared dejando a buth apuntando como tonto señalando a la unica persona que habia podido escapar de esa rutina.

-COMO TE ATREVES? SABES CUANTO TIEMPO ME TOMO DESARROLLAR ES RUTINA!

-parece que me importa?-dijo la morena saltando nuevamente sobre el, paso sus piernas sobre la cabeza de butch lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio para terminar encima de el con un torniquete dejando a butch con una hermosa vista.

-que estas haciendo?-pregunto falto de aire.

-asesinandote que parece?

-al menos morire feliz :3

brick por su parte seguia con problemas por culpa de bombon quien no solo lo seguia de cerca con sus poderes energeticos sino que su nueva maestria en el control del hielo la convertian en una verdadera amenaza.

cada vez que brick intentaba atacar una filosa punta de hielo surgia de la nada y trataba de empalarlo pero cuando el se preocupaba por esquivar el cristal de hielo descuidaba a bombon quien usaba la oportunidad para atacarlo.

sin embargo brick tampoco se quedaba atras el daba un ataque con gran precision con cada oportunidad que tenia y siempre acertaba si no fuera por la fuerte cabellera de bombon que ella usaba como escudo estaria en problemas, graves problemas

-ni creas que con esto me detendras-grito boomer a burbuja

el aturdido chico de azul empezo a atacar con toda desesperacion, lanzando toda clase de ataques de energia pero sus esfuersos eran inutiles pues las rafagas de poder explotaban antes de tocarla.

-que demonios pasa?-pregunto furioso, confundido y perturbado boomer.

-que bobito eres, solo con modificar las ondas de mis vibraciones pudo hacer un escudo impenetrable atraves de mi, es imposible que logres vencerme.

boomer estaba en aprietos como vencerla sin usar su velocidad ni sus poderes, debia haber alguna manera de derrotarla pero como hacerlo, como pero entonces recordo lo que ella habia dicho

-_estoy generando vibraciones hiper-rapidas desde el centro de mi cuerpo, estas vibraciones viajan tan rapido que es imposible que afecten a una persona comun -solo con modificar las ondas de mis vibraciones pudo hacer un escudo impenetrable atraves de mi._

-modificar, para poder protegerse de mis ataques tiene que modificar sus vibraciones, si aprovecho ese momento en que ella las altera yo podria usar mi velocidad para atacarla, es ariesgado pero es mi mejor opcion hasta el momento.

el rubio ataco con furia hacia la niña de las coletas quien uso su campo de fuerza para desviar los poderes, confiada de su habilidad no noto la desaparicion del chico que en menos de una fracion de segundo estampo su puño en el estomago de la chica, la rubia escupio un chorro de sangre

-mala suerte supongo-dijo boomer

-la historia de mi vida-dijo burbuja antes de perder el sentido.

bellota seguia con butch entre las piernas(con una llave de lucha libre mal pensados) quien en realidad no estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en liberarse

-estas disfrutando esto verdad?

-por supuesto y tu?

bellota se sonrojo bastante.

-sabes bellota, estar abajo es genial pero el dia de hoy tengo antojo de verte desde arriba-butch uso una contrallave para safarse de ella y luego la aprisiono contra el suelo tomando ambas manos, mientras bellota arqueo su espalda.

-te gusta hacerlo rudo eh?, a mi tambien.-dicho esto la morena levanto la rodilla dando un fuerte impacto en la muy estimulada entrepierna del chico lo que lo hizo caer y retorcerse en el suelo.

-eso debio doler-dijo bellota fingiendo preocupacion-que bueno que se nota que eres masoquista.

mientras los rojos seguian en su batalla ha brick le surgio una duda.

-por que haces esto bombon?

bombon sonrio sinicamente y lanzo un ataque para cambiar la conversacion pero brick lo esquivo rapidamente sin embargo el ataque cayo en un edificio cercano, brick corrio rapidamente para atrapar la masa de concreto que amenazaba con caer ensima de los paseantes de la ciudad quienes por alguna extraña razon parecian ignorar la pelea de titanes que tenian al lado.

poco despues boomer fue a ayudar a su hermano despues de poner a la pobre y semi-inconciente burbuja en el suelo, quien al ver lo que susedia se termino por despabilar.

incluso butch quien aun tenia adolorido el paquete fue a ayudar dejando a bellota increiblemente sorprendida.

la unica que parecia saber lo que pasaba era bombon quien nisiquiera se inmuto por la extraña conducta de los chicos

ella y sus hermanas se fueron acercando lentamente a ellos, bajando a la calle bastante perturbadas, hasta que un proyectil de comida podrida las saco de sus pensamientos, fue arrojado por uno de los transeuntes que ahora las abucheaban por el daño que le habian hecho a su ciudad y a sus idolos.

-a ver que diablos esta pasando?-pregunto bellota al primer tipo que vio-por que los estan defendiendo?

-por que ellos son los mejores super heroes que esta ciudad a visto

-heroes?,ustedes son heroes aqui?

-podria decirse- dijo brick pateando una piedrita en señal de verguenza-solo hacemos lo que debemos no nos dedicamos a presumir como "otras"

- pero el chico lindo en el lago?-pregunto burbuja preocupada por su nuevo amor platonico.

-lindo o_oU-dijo boomer nerviosamente

brick y butch corearon un "uuuhhhh" aumentando la humillacion de su hermano.

-burbuja ese era yo-dijo el rubio poniendose el gorro y sacando la bufanda

burbuja ante esto solo dio una leve sonrisa para despues desmayarse nuevamente.

ignorando completamente a su hermana las chicas continuaron con su discusion con los rowdy una vez que estos habian calmado el tumulto.

-pero, es que nos dijeron que ustedes se dedicaban a hacer sufrir a esta ciudad.-pregunto bellota pues bombon no parecia tomarle la menor importancia

-quien les dijo eso?

en eso una gran sombra se poso sobre un edificio cercano, de ella descendio magali con todo el aire de una emperatriz

-tu-dijo brick entrecerrando los ojos

me gustaria decir que las chicas, al sentirse traicionadas decidieron unirse a los rowdyruff boys y poder darle asi un final feliz a esta aventura pero lamentablemente esto es solo el inicio pues inmediatamente despues de eso bombon empezo a reir intensa y aterradoramente.

-vaya, quien lo diria, se destapo la sorpresa del pastel-dijo la pelirroja fingiendo sorpresa-dejame decirte algo magali, si ahi algo que no eres es actriz, realmente creiste que me engañarias?-arrojo una de las revista que llevaba todo el dia leyendo y se abrio justo en un articulo hacerca de los rowdyruff boys, los nuevos heroes de cursed city.

-**Y SI TU YA SABIAS QUE TODO ESTO ES UNA ESTAFA, POR QUE SEGUISTE CON SU JUEGO?-**pregunto un furioso brick

-porque me dio una oportunidad unica-ella volo y golpeo a brick en la cara haciendolo volar-**LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABAR**** CONTIGO.**

**SUSPENSO,DRAMA, TRAICIONES, AMOR, DESILUSION,ODIO Y LA ENTRAÑABLE HISTORIA DE UNA POBRE CHICA INCOMPRENDIDA TODO ESTO Y MAS ****EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS**

**_LA MARIPOSA DE LAS ALAS ROTAS_**


	8. la mariposa de las alas rotas

_**no, no no, neta intente subir entero este capitulo pero ya llevaba casi 3,000 palabras y aun no llevaba ni la mitad, lo voy a partir a la mitad ahi subire la segunda parte cuando pueda**_

me dio una oportunidad unica-ella volo y golpeo a brick en la cara haciendolo volar-**LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABAR CONTIGO.**

**-SOLO POR ESO SEGUISTES EL PLAN DE ESTA PERDEDORA!**

-OYE- DIJO LA PERDEDORA

-SOLO POR ESTO CONVENCI AL PROFESOR DE VENIR DE VACACIONES A ESTE AGUJERO INMUNDO QUE LLAMAN CIUDAD!, SABES TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER PARA QUE ACEPTARA! TUVE QUE SEGUIR AYUDANDO A LA GENTE INGRATA Y PESADA DE SALTADILLA!, MATARME PARA TENER BUENAS CALIFICACIONES!, SEGUIR USANDO ESTE RIDICULO VESTIDO!, INCLUSO TUVE QUE ASISTIR A TERAPIA CON UN INCOPETENTE LOQUERO QUE ME HACIA HABLAR CON TITERES, HABLE CON TITERES! Y TODO PARA TENERTE AQUI EN FRENTE Y PODER **EXTERMINARTE!** -bombon lanzo una rafaga de energia pura que mando al ojirojo varios metros por el aire.

boomer sintio su sangre hervir al ver a su hermano bajo ataque, se arrojo contra la agresora y inicio un frenessi de patadas y golpes incontenibles, apesar de la increible velocidad con la que boomer atacaba no era capaz de moverla ni un poco solo producia un intenso sonido, ella no tenia tiempo para perder con un intento barato de superheroe

-PIIIEERDEETEE!-el viento artico espulsado por bombon termino por derrivar a boomer completamente cristalizado, despues le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que cayera rapidamente al suelo.

bombon se preparaba para continuar con su venganza cuando un par de brazos la tomaron por la espalda, se trataba de su hermana de cabellera corta que se habia artado de la actitud de su hermana.

-ya basta bombon-con lo que bellota no contaba era con la fuerte cabellera de bombon que con un movimiento violento logro safarse para despues mandarla a volar con un solo mechon para despues estrellarla y restregarla en el suelo.

en seguida el moreno cansado de perderse la accion salto a agarrar a la peliroja del cuello y arrojarla al pavimento, ya ahi el chico comenzo con furtivo ataque que bien pudieron pasar por los de un animal, la chica del moño trataba de atacarlo con rafagas de energia, corrientes de hielo y uno que otro golpe con su cabello pero el moreno los esquivaba facilmente.

-no seas tonta no podrias darme, mis sentidos supersencibles pueden detectar tus ataques al instante que los lanzas, puedo ver cada movimiento, escuchar cualquier sonido, sentir cualquier vibracion, incluso puedo oler ese olor a hembra que estas emanando-presumio al detenerla junto a la pared.

bombon estaba atrapada pero sabia como salir solo movio la cabeza mostrando su cuello y puso la cara mas seductora que pudo, sus rosados ojos de perrito lo miraban fijamente, incluso brick habia caido con esa angelical carita de yo no fui, butch sediendo a sus instintos carnales la solto y ella en recompensa le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, su piel estaba fria y le dejo una pequeña marca de hielo en forma de labios pero pronto el moreno empezo a sentir como la marca iba creciendo y creciendo hasta cubrirlo por completo, todo fue una trampa que dejo al verdecito atrapado en un bloque de hielo.

los colericos ojos rosados de la peliroja se centraron en su hermana menor

-y tu que?

-bombon, no hagas esto-la pelirroja se aparecio a escasos centimetros de ella.

-que no haga que?,ah!esto-con un movimiento de su cabellera golpeo fuertemente

adolorida y con un ojo dañado la rubia se incorporo torpemente

-porque haces esto?-la peliroja la miro con una mirada a la vez fria y a la vez furiosa.-por favor detente-bombon le arojo un poder para que cerrara la boca.

-detente, por favor! para! para ya! detentee!

**DEEEETEENTEEEEE!**

sin darse cuenta burbuja habia lanzado un chillido ultrasonico que estrello a su hermana contra la pared de un edificio que termino derrumbandose por el impacto. bombon estaba tirada en medio de las ruinas cuando de golpe habrio los ojos que ahora brillaban con un tono espectral, puso una de sus manos en el suelo de donde surgio un camino de hielo que se movia sinuosamente por el suelo como una serpiente hasta llegar a la rubia donde un circulo de hielo se formo a sus pies rapidamente de el salieron muchas columnas de hielo pero ninguna logro atravesar a burbuja.

burbuja penso-sea lo que sea que tenga bombon empezo cuando estubo cerca de los rowdy desde hace algun tiempo ella habia cambiado mucho MUCHO pero nunca tanto como para llegar a ese nivel de seguro si la alejaba de ahi todo volveria a la amada y monotona normalidad pero no creo que ella me acompañe por las buenas.

se preparo para atacar con un par de ataques bombon caeria y ella podria llevarsela a casa para que se recuperara pero cuando lanzo su ataque las columnas de hielo que ahora la rodeaban contubieron las ondas sonicas luego estas empezaron a vibrar devolviendo los sonidos a su dueña como una clase de camara acustica gigante, burbuja aturdida empezo a sentir que su cabeza iba a estallar, se tapo los oidos y empezo a moverse freneticamente hasta que perdio el sentido

una vez que ella habia caido bombon miro hasta donde estaba magali quien seguia en la asotea donde habia aparecido, ella solo se recargo en la pared de la entrada de las escaleras y metio una paleta en su boca dando a entender que no se meteria en esta pelea.

brick se levantaba orgullosamente entre los escombros que habia dejado el ataque anterior, su mirada se veia fria y furiosa mientras las pequeñas rocas caian de su gorra.

-si ya acabaste de jugar con los estorbos, te importaria pelear en serio?

bombon se sorprendio ante los poderes de observacion de su contraparte pues aun con la confusion de la batalla pudo darse cuenta de que ella se estaba conteniendo, pues claro no queria agotarse antes de la pelea con brick.

-si eso quieres.- el suelo alrededor de bombon se rompio haciendo un circulo perfecto como si algo muy pesado hubiera caido sobre el, una estela de rayos parecia recorrer un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella, su cabello empezaba a moverse rapidamente, empezo a flotar lentamente totalmente ida en si como si una fuerza ajena a ella la levantara, detras de ella intensas rafagas de color rosado se amontonaban hasta formar una par de siluetas parecidas a las alas de una mariposa.

mientras brick tambien se preparaba para la batalla, al igual que con bombon el suelo a su alrededor se rompio solo que en su caso un gran torrente de fuego lo rodeaba, el aura de su energia se revolvia sobre el de forma salvaje y al empezar a flotar se acomodo tras el como las alas de un ave fenix, desenvaino su katana que se encendio en llamas rapidamente.

-perfecto, quieres acabar con esto de una vez bombon!

-no me llames asi!-grito furiosa-bombon a muerto, tu la mataste a mi llamame **BLOOD.**

-como si me importara tu maldito nombre de inadaptada social, solo vamos a darnos en la madre para poder continuar con mi desgraciada vida, porque a diferencia de ti yo si tengo vida

-pues pronto ya no la tendras.

_**continuaraaa...**_

_**no me maten hasta que suba la otra parte.**_


	9. la mariposa de las alas rotas 2

**MUY BIEN POR AQUI ME QUEDE LA VEZ PASADA SOLO QUE LA RECORTE POR QUE SI NO NO TENDRIA SENTIDO, BUENO DISFRUTEN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DEL CAPITULO**

las estelas de colores volaron velozmente una hacia la otra hasta acabar en un impacto brutal que acabo con varias cuadras de la ciudad, la nube de polvo resultante del escombro cubrio el cielo haciendo que la oscuridad se apoderara de la ciudad, de pronto de entre esa nube una columna de polvo surgio, se trataba de blood quien parecia no haber sufrido ningun daño de la explosion.

-eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-no, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer- en eso brick salto de los escombros con su espada desenvainada pero en vez de tratar de cortarla con ella decidio darle un fuerte golpe en el vientre con el mango de su espada, en seguida un sonido parecido a las hojas secas al romperse resono en el ambiente despues brick la golpeo con ambos puños en la cabeza para hacerla caer al suelo y ya ahi lanzo una llamarada a ella para poder rematarla.

bombon se levanto en medio del crater con el cabello desembarañado, de ella una especie de escamas parecian desprenderse.

-no soy boomer, blood, ni mucho menos bellota conosco tu truco cubriste tu cuerpo con una fina pero resistente capa de hielo asi ningun ataque podria dañarte.

-que listo eres, maldito

-y ahora sin tu gran defensa que haras?

-realmente creiste que ese era mi unica defensa?-blood lanzo sus cabellos hacia brick en forma de miles de serpientes, brick realmente se sorprendio pero no dejo que su sorpresa lo dejara indefenso contraataco con su espada pero no era capaz de cortar esos cabellos que eran fuertes como el acero solo podia hacerlo retroceder.

las agiles cabezas de las serpientes parecian haber atrapado y envuelto al pelirrojo pero este no se dejaria capturar tan facilmente de entre el capullo de color rojizo una luz infernal empezo a surgir rapidamente la luz se convirtio en una esfera de fuego que libero al pelirrojo quien de inmediato fue a embestir a la chica.

del impacto blood no salio bien librada.

-te acabare, maldita!.

-tuviste tu oportunidad hace 8 años y no la aprovechaste-blood arrojo una maraña de cabellos y hielo para alejar al tenebroso chico quien se defendio con un par de rayos de energia pura lo que la hizo retroceder, para despues tomar altura y atacar con una esfera de energia gigantesca.

la esfera de energia se acerco a blood, el brillo proveniente del lugar hizo creer a brick que habia acertado sin embargo el repentino aumento de la esfera lo hizo cambiar de idea, se dio cuenta de que la esfera se acercaba a el.

despues de esquivarla se dio cuenta de que enfrente de blood habia un espejo hecho unicamente de cristal y bellamente decorado a la antigua, que de inmediato se deshiso convirtiendose en agua.

lanzo nuevamente un ataque a la chica para comprobar lo que el ya sospechaba, blood uso su poder sobre el hielo para congelar las particulas de agua en el aire y asi formar un nuevo espejo frente a ella, como este poder era mas chico que el anterior pudo ver como era reflejado para devolverlo hacia el.

el chico lo esquivo rapidamente e intento lanzar otro rapidamente, una vez mas la impenetrable defensa de blood regreso el ataque, que brick esquivaria facilmente sin embargo detras de el otro espejo estaba esperando para regresarlo hacia el, dandole en la espalda haciendolo caer del cielo.

-tus ataques de energia no sirven conmigo

-tus espejos, tu cabello y esa capa de hielo sobre ti, enserio tienes tanto miedo a que alguien se te acerque?

blood frunció el seño señal de que brick realmente la había molestado.

-por que haces esto?, que no tu eres la buena y yo el malo?

-soy mala por no querer seguir desperdiciando mi vida tratando de salvar a una raza que no quiere, no puede y probablemente no deba ser salvada, acaso estoy destinada a ser la esclava de una especie que en el fondo me detesta?

-sabes que?, tienes razón la raza humana es un desperdicio de carbono, PERO ACASO CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?, yo a diferencia de "otras" no hago esto por la estúpida idea de querer salvar a la humanidad ni esas estupideces yo lo hago porque simplemente es el camino que escogí, yo decidí pelear por esta ciudad solo para tener algo porque pelear, no me interesa nada mas que terminar con mi enemigo!-brick lanzo una serie de ataques seguida de otra ráfaga de ataques, rápidamente blood formo una fila de espejos de hielo para reflejar los ataques de brick pero en cuanto los primeros ataques rebotaron en ellos se impactaron con los que los seguían detrás de ellos explotando frente a ella.

brick aprovecho la confusión para saltar sobre ella para darle una estocada con su katana, al principio la escena se quedo quieta sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada, blood ahí flotando como si nada y brick detrás de ella esperando, después del costado de la chica salió un chorro de sangre que salpico a brick.

-estas muerta mujer.

-y crees que esta vez si tengas el valor o saldrás huyendo como la ultima vez.

-que?

**FLASH BACK**

el cielo de saltadilla veia a sus heroinas caer, las que habian sido los pilares de su sociedad ahora se desplomaban a sus pies.

las 3 niñas de cinco años impactaron en el suelo haciendo un crater enorme en el, detras de ellas unas bestias se abalanzaban para darles alcanze, se trataba de los rowdyruff boys quienes al fin de una sangrienta batalla por fin habian logrado triunfar.

los tres chicos caian del cielo como meteoritos sobre sus contrapartes para poder concluir la que desde hacia mucho tiempo era la razon de su existencia exterminar a esas tres.

parecia que todo habia acabado, la fuerza salvaje de los chicos parecia por fin haberse impuesto.

los rowdy se paraban sobre ellas como si fueran animales sobre sus presas

el pelirrojo la veia desde arriba mientras tenia su mano izquierda sobre su cuello, levanto su puño de manera amenazante a la vez que se encendia como una antorcha pero mientras la vida parecia escapar de la mirada de bombon un extraño e incomodo sentimento lo invadio, una duda detuvo a brick cuando iba a dar el golpe final, empezo a retroceder sin quitar los ojos de ella. no pudo terminar con el trabajo, algo lo detubo.

Finalmente agobiado por la incertidumbre el chico de ojos rojos salio volando de la escena para jamas volver.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

los ojos de blood brillaban con el mas puro reproche, brick tuvo que darse la vuelta no podia darle la cara.

-bom. . . blood, yo, bajo estas circunstancias, me veo obligado a hacer lo mas duro que eh tenido que hacer en toda mi vida-le temblaban las manos a brick- yo. . . yo . . . yo me disculpo- incluso se arodillo frente a ella al estilo japones- soy una persona orgullosa y no es facil para mi reconocer un error pero no puedo justificar mi acciones pasadas, humildemente pido perdon.

-perdon!, perdon!, crees que yo viaje hasta aqui por una misera disculpa.

-lo siento pero es lo unico que puedo ofrecerte.

-pues no es suficiente!

-la batalla fue brutal y se que te lastime y ofendi pero. . .

-la batalla, por favor, habia como 5000 idiotas detras de mi para romperme la cara, realmente crees que uno mas haria alguna diferencia

-si no fue la pelea entonces que es lo que te molesta tanto, que quieres de mi?

-que quiero? que que quiero?, quiero tu cabeza!-en ese momento el cabello de blood se encrespo cual serpientes-creeme brick esto no acabara tan facilmente.

**CONTINUARA, OBVIO NO...**

**BUENO LO CONTINUARE EN UNA O DOS SEMANAS PALABRA DE BOY SCOUTS (nunca fui boy scouts xp)**

**dejen reviews**


	10. la mariposa de las alas rotas 3

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, ESTUBE OCUPADO, ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA LA ESPERA**

**PUSE LA MARIPOSA DE LAS ALAS ROTAS 3 PORQUE EN REALIDAD IBA A SER UN SOLO EPISODIO PERO NO PUDE PUBLICARLO TODO JUNTO POR QUE SERIA MUY LARGO**

del cabello de blood empezaron a surgir varias puntas de hielo como si fueran guadañas de cristal

-esto apenas esta por empezar-la peliroja lanzo un ataque brutal sobre su contraparte que no pudo esquivarlos completamente, una grave herida en su torso aparecio debido al filo de una de las guadañas de bombon.

brick se dio cuenta de que bombon no estaba dispuesta a razonar y de seguir asi el no saldria con vida, no tenia otra alternativa mas que responder al ataque, desenvaino su espada que rapidamente se combirtio en una linea de fuego intenso, embistio a blood con gran ferocidad sin embargo la gran defensa de navajas congeladas alrededor de ella parecia impenetrable, pero solo era asi en apariencia, ya que debido a su gran entrenamiento brick logro hacercarse a ella y asestar un letal golpe en el abdomen, cual ya tenia dañado, pareciera que su cabello gruñera por el dolor mientras ella se apretaba el sangrante estomago.

brick se acerco a ella y con un gesto de total brutalidad la tiro al suelo, coloco el pie sobre su herida abierta y puso su katana en la garganta.

-que diablos quieres de mi?

-quiero que acabes lo que empezastes en aquella ocasion.-dijo con dificultad

-de que estas hablando?

-sabes cuantos villanos, cof, hubieran dado lo que fuera por estar la mitad de cerca de terminarme de lo que tu estuviste?

-quieres que te mate?

-por que no?, tu fuiste creado para, cof, cof, cof, para eso, no es verdad?, o es que no valgo la pena?, coff, soy tan insignificante que no tenia sentido terminar el trabajo?, soy asi de patetica? cofff, puag, coff.

-me estas atacando por no haberte asecinado, la mayoria lo agradeceria!

-asi, pues gracias!-desde el suelo salio una columna de hielo inclinada y golpeo a brick estampandolo contra un edificio

la columna pronto empezo a brillar de un rojo intenso, la presion ejercida en ella por las llamaradas de brick la hicieron reventar, de entre los escombros de hielo surgio brick furioso quien ataco directamente a blood con un rayo de energia haciendola caer entre las ruinas de un edificio.

-por que te importa tanto?, paso hace ocho años, superalo perdedora.

-no soy una perdedora, no soy una perdedora, no soy una perdedora,. . .

**FLASH BACKS**

El alcalde habia sitado a las ppg para informarles sobre la formacion de un grupo de apoyo para ellas

-pero alcalde, nosotras podemos encargarnos de la situacion por nuestra propia cuenta.

-no es que no confiemos en ustedes, lo que pasa es que desde la situacion con los rrb la opinion publica esta muy dividida.

en la escuela la situacion no era muy distinta, desde su gran derrota las chicas eran tratadas de una forma mas que compasiva era condesendiente, pues las trataban casi como si hubiera muerto alguien cercano a ellas, cuando pasaban por los pasillos sus compañeros guardaban silencio, a lo mucho se escuchaban algunos murmullos.

la unica compañera que no mostraba compasion, porque al parecer no conoce el consepto, era princesa.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, si son las superperdedoras, gran pelea la de ayer, eh.

-cierra el pico princesa, ni que a ti no te hubieran roto la cara.-grito bellota

-oye no te enojes, nadie quiere a una mala **PERDEDORA.**

bombon no tolero mas las grocerias de la mocosa, no pudo evitar salir llorando del lugar.

-eso es corre, para eso si eres buena.

las calles de saltadilla estaban grises y sucias ese dia, se encontraban obstruidas por los escombros de la pelea anterior, mientras la pelirroja caminaba no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de reclamo de los saltadillences, ella se detuvo en una de las pocas tiendas de electronica que ahun estaba en pie, en los televisores que estaban anunciando un gordo con un traje que claramente no era de su talla hacia burla de la perdida de ella y sus hermanas con un monton de comentarios que mas que graciosos eran groseros, cansada de esto se da la vuelta solo para ser golpeada con un periodico atrapado por el viento, en cuanto se lo quita de la cara lee el mas cruel encabezado que pudo haber leido en su vida.

_**REALMENTE ESTAMOS PROTEGIDOS**_

_**LAS POWERPUFFGIRLS PUEDEN CON EL PAQUETE?**_

para poner un toque final a la tortura mental de bombon un auto paso rapidamente sobre un charco empapandola completamente, la pelirroja sintio que algo en ella moria, es como si toda su ilustre carrera se fuera al caño en una sola tarde, se lleno de ira, rencor, resentimiento y sobre todo dolor.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-no soy una perdedora, no soy una perdedora, NO SOY UNA PERDEDORA!-bombon arrojo un poder tan grande que rasgo el cielo cubriendo el ambiente de un tono rojizo, brick no pudo moverse, estaba paralizado, por primera vez sintio miedo

-no crees que estas exagerando un poquito, asi es en este negocio a veces se gana a veces se pierde, yo ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces me has roto la cara.

-todo el mundo pierde, es cierto pero yo no!-mientras decia esto su cara gesticulaba de manera grotesca lo que hacia incrementar el temor de brick-yo soy blood lider de las ppg, yo soy perfecta, perfecta, perfecta me oyes, mucho mas que mis hermanas, burbuja no es mas que una niña llorona y la maldita de bellota parece una machora que inicio una adolescencia temprana, las niñas perfectas no lloran, las niñas perfectas no se enojan, las niñas perfectas no desobedecen, las niñas perfectas no se equivocan y no fallan.

-si tus hermanas no son perfectas entonces por que tu si tienes que serlo?

-porque yo soy la lider, imbecil-dijo señalando su moño-yo soy la lider yo debo ser perfecta, si no soy perfecta el grupo no tendra una buena lider y fracasara, por eso es que vine hasta aca, que no lo ves, ese dia yo falle, yo falle, por eso escapaste, por eso estas aqui ahora, tu vida es un error, es mi error y yo no COMETO ERRORES!-brick sintio un el frio abrazo del miedo sobre su ser, por instinto mas que por combicion le arrojo un debastador ataque que la mando a volar, blood se dejo llevar sin oponer resistencia hasta que vio la presa de cursed city debajo de ella, se detubo en seco y bajo flotando hacia ella.

-no, no lo hagas!-grito brick aterrado

blood toco la presa con la punta del pie produciendo un sonido parecido al de dos copas chocando, se formo una pequeña grieta que fue creciendo hasta abarcar toda la presa que finalmente sedio ante la presion desbordando el furioso torrente por la ciudad.

brick se cubrio con los brazos para esperar el impacto pero este jamas llego, abrio los ojos para averiguar que habia pasado pero la escena que encontro era tan perturbadora que no la podia creer, blood giraba rapidamente absorviendo el agua en un gigantesco vortice, el agua la rodeo hasta convertirse en una gran esfera que por ultimo terminaria congelandose, brick miro asombrado como la gran bola de hielo empezaba a cuartiarse hasta romperse en cientos de pedazos que se dirigian hacia el rapidamente, el los esquivaba agilmente pero al final lograron acorralarlo, la golpiza fue brutal, uno tras otro los pedazos de hielo cayeron sobre el pelirrojo dejandolo gravemente herido.

cuando blood se detubo se paro por encima de el con las alas extendidas

-una mariposa-fue lo unico que pudo balbucear con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

-las mariposas son solo gusanos con alas-contesto friamente

bombon bajo hasta donde estaba su atormentada contraparte, levanto mentalmente un hebra de cabello, la admiro por un momento, estaba dispuesta a prolongar el momento lo mas que pudiera, iba a disfrutar el momento, el pequeño cabello volo rapidamente hasta clavarse en el cuerpo del adolorido rrb quien indefenso no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, enseguida otro cabello la acompaño y otro y otro mas, pronto blood habia entrado en un frenesi de odio.

-apuesto a que ahora desearias haberme acabado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-no-gimio brick debilmente

-que?-grito blood furiosa mientras metia mas cabellos en brick.

-tu lo dijiste, yo fui hecho para destruirte, si te destruia, que seguiria, que seria de mi, mi vida perderia sentido, si te destruia me destruia a mi tambien, debia resolver eso antes de volver a atacarte, por eso jamas volvi pero en el camino me encontre con alguien que me ayudo, alguien que me enseño un nuevo rumbo, mi vida ahora tiene un nuevo objetivo, yo voy a pelear por esta ciudad y tu eres un estorbo para mis objetivos.-las alas de fuego de brick empezaron a agitarse freneticamente quemando la trampa de blood, de su cuerpo empezaron a salir llamas.

-al fin actuas como el viejo brick

-eso es lo que querias, no?

las alas de brick se extendieron varias veces mientras sus ojos se volvian de un rojo intenso. blood por su parte tambien hacia crecer varias veces el tamaño de sus alas mientras por detras de ella su cabello empezaba a brillar.

bombon extendio las alas y junto sus manos para concentrar en ellas todo su poder, iba a acabar todo en un solo ataque, formo una gigantesca esfera de energia que tomo la forma de una mariposa regordeta para despues pasar a ser una inmensa columna de luz.

**-CAÑON PAPILON!**

mientras que brick se encontraba harto y dispuesto a acabar de una maldita vez, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, inflo su pecho y disparo una gran llamarada de fuego que superaba el tamaño de su cuerpo por mucho.

**-RUGIDO ARDIENTE DEL DIOS DRAGON!**

ambos ataques chocaron en un impacto tan intenso que incluso podia ser visto desde el espacio.

devastacion es poco comparado con lo que ahi paso, lo unico que podia apresiarse eran un par de zanjas en la tierra eran los caminos por los que brick y blood habian sido arrastrados, ambos tenian el cuerpo muy dañado y estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir, pero para blood aun era muy pronto como para darse por vencida, lanzo varios mechones de cabello fuera del hoyo como si fueran tentaculos y los uso para levantarse como si fueran las patas de una araña, de el colgaba su demacrado cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca mortecina, se acerco a brick lenta y torpemente, levanto una de sus patas sobre su cabeza.

-no volvere a perder

brick se quedo en silencio esperando el golpe final pero justo en el ultimo momento blood se detubo, abrio los ojos completamente, escupio un poco de sangre y finalmente cayo, en su espalda se encontraban varias placas de materia oscura, magali habia actuado en el ultimo segundo y salvado a brick, ahora flotaba suavemente sobre una placa en forma de paraguas, se acerco a brick, sonreia mala señal, en sus manos se formo una placa en forma de corazon y se la arrojo a brick pero al impactar no sintio ningun dolor de hecho una calida sensacion lo inundo restaurando sus fuerzas, brick se levanto de un salto.

-a que estas jugando?

parecia que iba a responder algo pero el sonido de bombon arrastrandose por el suelo la interrumpio, se habia incorporado pero no con la intencion de pelear.

-soy un fracaso, no pude acabar nisiquiera con este intento barato de samurai, como es posible que sea tan inutil-mientras bombon seguia autoflagelando su atrofiada autoestima no pudo notar que su cabello empezaba a elevarse, incluso derribando su moño, sus alteradas emociones habian desestabilizado sus poderes-soy una inutil, para que me esfuerzo.-su cabello se agitaba fuera de control derribando a brick y magali, incluso sus hermanas quienes apenas empezaban a recuperar la conciencia fueron atacadas, nisiquiera butch y boomer se pudieron salvar.

-blood detente!-gritaba brick pero ella no podia escucharlo estaba demasiado metida en sus lamentaciones-deberia darme por vencida jamas nada me sale bien

-BLOOD!-insistia y insistia pero era inutil-soy solo una carga, deberia dejar de ocupar espacio, al fin solo sirvo para robar oxigeno

-BOOMBOON-finalmente pudo despertar a la peliroja quien al ver lo que pasaba grito con el terror mas puro

-detente!

-no puedo-definitivamente no podia ahora estaba atrapada por su desesperacion, brick se puso de pie, tomo su espada, respiro profundamente y dijo

-no me dejas otra opcion-encendio su espada, las llamas la hacian parecer mas grande de lo que realmente era-al fin es lo que querias no?.

se avalanzo sobre ella esquivar las rafagas de cabello no era facil pero el estaba decidido a lograrlo, finalmente encontro un claro, la oscuridad se apodero de la escena, solo el reflejo en la espada de brick se podia ver, cuando finalmente todo se despejo brick se encontraba a espaldas de blood

-yo siempre te odie porque creia que eras perfecta.

en el suelo se podia ver como caia un par de lagrimas seguidas por una gran gota de sangre.

bombon lloraba desconsoladamente hasta que un fino cabello cayo en su nariz, el pequeño cabello termino combirtiendose en unos finos copos de nieve, poco despues el resto de ellos hicieron lo mismo hasta que el cabello de bombon quedo hasta el tamaño de sus hombros, confundida se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba brick con un brazo herido.

brick extendio su brazo sano con un regalo para bombon

-creo que esto es tuyo-dijo al darle su moño-pero no tienes que usarlo si no quieres

la peliroja lo desamarro y amarro el pedazo de tela a la herida de brick

-no se ve muy varonil pero servira

-gracias blood

-ya puedes llamarme bombon, o blossom, o capullo, o momoko, o como quieras

-gracias como quieras

brick vio como magali trataba de escapar a si que le dio alcance

-se puede saber a que estas jugando?

-jugando?, esto no es un juego, ustedes comenzaron esto y ahora van a terminarlo- en los ojos de magali habia algo especial, ese iris, esa cornea dilatada, ese brillo en medio de ellos,

-que eres tu?

-yo soy la que viene a acabarte-magali creo una garra gigante con la intencion de atacar a brick pero el sonido de una limosina la interrumpio, de ella salieron un grupo de hombres de negro y uno vestido de blanco.

-vaya brick ahora si que la hiciste.

-alcalde petterson

-no te preocupes no voy a cobrarte el desastre millonario que creaste, a cambio solo pido que reconstruyas mi ciudad, ahora magali, entra al auto-dijo abriendo la puerta, magali obedecio sin protestar

la limosina se dirigio por una autopista destrozada hacia la alcaldia pero antes de alejarse demasiado magali bajo el cristal, se asomo por la ventana y arrojo un negro beso a brick, el cabello de bombon crecio de golpe, solo que ahora era ondulado, brick no puso mucha atencion a esto pues al ver el gran desastre que habian causado se quedo estupefacto.

-bombon, me apena pedirte esto pero como tu creaste la mayoria de esto me preguntaba si podrias. . .

-que te ayude tu novia!-bombon salio volando arrastrando a sus molidas hermanas

-ella no es mi novia!-grito brick

-ouu!-corearon sus hermanos

-callense coyotes

-tsk, tsk- sono en el ambiente alguien tratando de llamar su atencion, se trataba del beso de magali

-brick no puedo decir mucho con este imbecil cerca pero quiero decirte que estes preparado, esto es mas grande que tu, mas grande que yo, incluso mas grande que tu novia la gorda

-ella no esta gorda, digo no es mi novia!

-si como digas, por cierto- la boca se abrio vorazmente como si se tratara de comer a brick, este le lanzo un rayo y la hizo volar en mil pedazos.

-mujeres quien las entiende!

* * *

><p><strong>BOMBON Y BRICK SE VOLVERAN A ENCONTRAR? <strong>**QUIEN ES REALMENTE MAGALI?, QUE SERA EL ASUNTO DEL QUE HABLA? BRICK ALGUN DIA ENTENDERA A LAS MUJERES? BOMBON ESTA GORDA? QUE FUE PRIMERO EL HUEVO O LA GALLINA? TODAS ESTAS Y MAS PREGUNTAS SERAN RESPONDIDAS **en cuanto se me ocurro como continuar con este fics

MIENTRAS DEJEN REVIEWS


	11. infierno en casa

BIEN AL FIN LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA SERIE LEANLA Y COMENTEN

* * *

><p>-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. . .<p>

-paso esta mañana ¬¬

-tengo mala memoria si y aparte que haces tu en mi naracion boomer?

-no seas envidioso somos hermanos y tenemos que compartirlo todo

-butch tu tambien largate.

-ya no te quejes y continua contando

-bien como decia antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido esta mañana, yo estaba entrenando arduamente para estar en forma para mis siguientes combates.

-entrenando?, solo que fueran los musculos de la mandibula, porque te estabas atascando una bolsa de frituras y una coca de 3 litros.

-bien como decia estaba entrenando **arduamente **cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, yo por supuesto no podia perder el tiempo en esas cosas asi que le pedi a butch que atendiera pero el estaba muy ocupado haciendo nada como para ayudarme

-oye yo si estaba haciendo algo

-haciendote guey

-eso es algo

-como quieras. . . bueno boomer, quien al parecer tenia imnsomio porque estaba despierto a las 12:30, tampoco estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, asi que me vi forzado a abrir yo mismo la puerta

-pobre de ti

-cual seria mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y verlas ahi, las tres chicas superpoderosas . . . . convertidas en super sayayins hokagen death scythes shinigamis kyubis ultra hiper digi-evolucionadas mechas de la muerte del milenio! x3

-brick deja de ver tantos animes o_oU

-JAMAS!

-mejor lo cuento yo-interrumpio butch- era un dia normal para mi-butch se imagina a si mismo en un jacuzzi con varias supermodelos y muchas cadenas de oro.-cuando de pronto mi mayordomo me informo de algo de vital importancia

en seguida brick se acerca con un traje de gala puesto

-señor butch, tocan la puerta

-pues atiendela sirviente mal pagado

-de inmediato señor. . . un momento- dijo brick todavia dentro de la fantasia de butch-como que soy el mayor domo

-te fue bien-dijo boomer que traia puesto un vestido de sirvienta.

-ah ya callense, es mi historia.-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta con una bata de baño

-al abri la puerta,ellas estaban ahi, esperando a su papi, las tres super nenas, en traje de baño*3*

-butch, te nesecitamos, vuelve con nosotras

-¬_¬ butch tu historia es aun mas estupida y pervertida-dijo boomer-mejor la cuento yo

-era una noche oscura y tormentosa

-mentira era casi medio dia

-bien era un dia oscuro y tormentoso, yo reponia mis fuerzas cerrando temporalmente los ojos

-aja

-cuando escuche que la puerta era golpeada con fuerza, yo, activo como siempre, me levante rapidamente y fui hacia la puerta- se imagina a si mism con un traje tipo val helsing- y al abrirla palideci de horror al verlas a ellas. . . . LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS ZOMBIES

-cerebros

-hay no mames

-vampiros?

-¬¬.

-mujeres lobos?

-no, ni extraterrestres, ni brujas, ni momias, ni criaturas frankestein, ni nada

yo:-saben que mejor lo cuento yo mismo.

los tres rrb se encontraban en su casa cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta asi que los tres juntos decidieron atender

rrb:ahi no, yo por que?, na que hueva.

-DIJE QUE LOS TRES Y SE CALLAN!

cuando abrieron la puerta vieron que las chicas se encontraban frente a ellos con sus maletas en la puerta.

los tres estaban tan sorprendidos que ni reacionaban.

-acaso no nos van a invitar a pasar?

-no

-gracias-dijo bombon mientras que pasaba a un lado de ellos.

despues en la sala de los rrb, bombon les contaba la razon por la que ella y sus hermanas estubieran de vuelta en esa ciudad.

-bien, pues resulta que durante nuestra ausencia princesa aprovecho para apoderarse del grupo de apoyo y los convirtio en un escuadron de superheroes que por supuesto ella comanda y como la gente dice que ya no nos necesita pues nos hecharon de ahi.

-bueno nos hecharon a mi y a burbuja porque a ella princesa le ofrecio quedarse.

-eso es raro, segun sabia tu eras a la que mas odiaba?, por que ese cambio de actitud hacia ti?

de inmediato bombon empezo a cubrirse de ondas ondulantes

-que le pasa?

-tiene un flash back

-y por que no podemos verlo?

-es que no quiere decirles que princesa le tir . . .-bombon le tapo la boca.

-nada, no paso nada

-okO_OU

-y no deberian tratar de recuperar su ciudad.

-estas loco ya van 10 veces que nos corren de esa ciudad, no vamos a volver y pensamos que probablemente aqui requeririan unas heroinas de reserva

-no, no pueden invadir el territorio de otros superheroes, va encontra del sindicato.

-nos vendria bien algo de ayuda brick

-tu lo dices por flojo-se quejo butch

-bien pues si me gustaria un poco de ayuda, esta bien pueden quedarse.

rapidamente boomer, quien era observador por naturaleza, noto que burbuja tenia una venda en su ojo izquierdo

-a ti que te paso?

-nada solo me callo un meteorito.

-estabas en el espacio?

-no, en la escuela xD

-un meteoro recorre la infinidad del espacio, cai en la tierra, sobrevive el viaje por la atmosfera, y entre la ilimitada cantidad de blancos, cai presisamente en tu escuela, en tu salon, llega a tu pupitre y cai presisamente en tu ojo

-sip

-tiene sentido

-no no lo tiene-interrumpe brick-cuantas son las posibilidades de que eso pase?

-para una persona normal, una en un millon para burbuja era casi seguro.

-que diablos te paso para que tengas esta suerte.

-bueno lo que paso fue que un viernes trece, estabamos comiendo en un restaurante cuando un gato negro se atravezo junto a mi y me tiro el salero ensima y como la sal me callo en los ojos pues me fui para atras pisando todas las grietas de la calle hasta llegar a una tienda de espejos que acidentalmente destrui XD

-bien esta comversacion es interesante-interrumpio bombon- pero me temo que debo retirarme a mi habitacion

-oye como que tu habitacion?, que piensas quedarte aqui?

-en algun lado tenemos que quedarnos

-pero porque no se van a un hotel?

-no podemos, alguien los destruyo todos

-si fuistes tu!

-yo nunca dije que fuera alguien mas-brick bajo la cabeza pues sabia que discutir con ella era inutil y la verdad por alguna razon la idea de que se quedara no le parecia tan desagradable aunque no supiera porque

brick fue a su habitacion necesitaba estar solo pero al entrar vio que todo estaba cambiado

-que paso aqui?

-que haces en mi habiacion?-pregunto bombon

-esta es mi habitacion y lo sabias!

-por que crees eso?

brick abrio la puerta mostrando un gran letrero frente a ella que decia **HABITACION DE BRICK**

**-**eso no prueba nada

-largate!

bombon lo derribo haciendo un giro con su cabello, el cayo directamente en la cama

-estas muy tenso brick, sabes que necesitas-dijo posicionandose sobre el- una novia

brick sudo en frio como nunca lo habia hecho

-pero pobre de la desgraciada que tenga que hacer ese trabajo

salio de la habitacion dejando a brick completamente paralizado

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUE LES PARECE EH?, CREEN QUE REALMENTE FUNCIONE? BIEN LA OPINION ES SUYA HACI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS<strong>_


	12. un cuento de hadas nada convencional

brick dormia placidamente sobre su comoda cama cuando los rayos del sol lo despertaron, con los ojos adormilados vio a su alrededor todo parecia perfecto esta mañana hasta que volteo a su lado y vio a bombon durmiendo comodamente, brick lanzo un sonoro grito de terror que perturbo los sueños de bombon.

-no hagas ruido, trato de dormir-dijo frunciendo el seño con los ojos aun cerrados.

-que haces aqui?

-ya habia decidido dormir aqui, lo recuerdas?

-largate!

-no, 5 minutitos mas.

-que 5 minutitos ni que nada, vamos vete-dijo jalando las cobijas pero ella las tenia firmemente sujetas.

-no te muevas tanto, haces que se escape el calor, si quieres que me vaya entonces despiertame como a las princesas de los cuentos-dijo levantando los labios con los ojos cerrados

-que . . quieres . . . que?-bombon no respondio solo insistio con su gesto en los labios

brick miro fijamente a su contraparte, los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro resaltando sus finas faciones, su cabello caia sobre ella de manera delicada y su suave pijama de seda mostraba sus juveniles curvas de manera insinuante, no podia negarlo, se veia simplemente hermosa.

-bien, si con eso te sales de mi cuarto entonces esta bien.

brick se fue acercando a ella con gentileza, la rosada boca de bombon parecia llamarlo, el ansia lo consumia, se acerco tanto a su rostro que pudo sentir la respiracion de ella sobre el, brick se encontraba a solo milimetros de su boca tanto asi que incluso pudo sentir el sutil rose de sus labios y justo en ese momento magico bombon abrio los ojos

-que haces?

-tu me dijiste?

-te dije que?

-que te besara

-estaba hablando dormida

-ay! claro que no

-si es verdad-dijo salidendo de la cama

-bien si estabas hablando dormida significa que tu subconsiente quiere que lo haga.-dijo saliendo tras ella.

en el comedor boomer dormia comodamente con la cabeza sobre la mesa, butch como buen hermano mayor aprovechaba para rayarle la cara, brick apenas iba a desayunar despues de haber perdido la discucion con bombon

-que haces?-pregunto molesto mientras le quitaba el marcador a butch-asi es como se hace- lo empezo a rayar el mismo

boomer empezo a despertarse y como sintio algo en la cara saco un espejo y comenzo a revizarse

-que maduros- dijo con sarcasmo

-boomer que traes?

-tengo sueño

-que novedad

-ahora si me muero de sueño, burbuja no me dejo dormir en toda la noche.

-ese es mi hermano-dijo butch con mucho orgullo

-no seas idiota lo que paso fue que

**FLASH BACK**

burbuja entraba a la habitacion de boomer con pulpi en los brazos, se acerco a la cama de este y lo empezo a agitar para despertarlo

-boomer, boomer-llamo insistentemente

-que pasa?

-tuve una pesadilla

-felicidades, ahora dejame volver a mis propias pesadillas

-tengo miedo, puedo dormir aqui?

-tienes miedo y quieres dormir aqui?-boomer señalo varios posters de peliculas de terror y varias muñecas muy escalofriantes.

-no puedo ir a otro lado, bombon me patearia el trasero en cuanto entrara, no puedo penetrar el sistema de defensa de brick, no pienso dormir con butch y ya no me siento tan segura con bellota

-bien acomodate y callate-dijo boomer asiendole un espacio

burbuja se metio de un salto y se acurruco muy comoda

-te importa si pongo un poco de musica para poder relajarme?

-claro pero hazlo bajito

-siempre

de inmediato burbuja conecto un gran stereo de 40 bocinas a todo lo que daban con la pista de my happy ending de avril lavinge

-maldicion-grito boomer opacado por la musica sabiendo que esta seria una larga noche.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-ahi hermano, en definitiva no sabes como reacionar ante las mujeres

de pronto bellota entro en la cocina con un short increiblemente corto y se dirigio al refrigerador, al abrirlo se inclino para revizar lo que habia dentro llevando su parte trasera peligrosamente cerca de la cara de butch.

-bien vamos aver que ahi aqui-dijo meneando el trasero- mira que muslos, y esas naranjas, que delicioso viscochito, esos panes se ven bien suavecitos, ahi! mira chocolate en barras.

-5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1 . . 0 despegue-dijo boomer.

de inmediato un gran chorro de sangre expulsado por su nariz impulso a butch por el techo perforandolo facilmente

-felicidades llego a la luna-dijo brick

-es una nueva marca personal para mi-dijo bellota orgullosa

-que pasa?-preguntaron bombon y burbuja que apenas llegaba al lugar

-bellota hizo que buth se fuera hasta la luna

-otra vez?

-bien y ahora quien baja a ese baboso?-pregunto boomer

-ya se-dijo bombon-vamos a hechar un volado para ver quien manda a burbuja a ir tras el

-mejor que se baje como pueda-aseguro boomer

-que lindo, de inmediato defiendes a tu novia-dijo bombon

-no molestes

-oye boomer nunca habia notado cuanto me gusta tu maquillaje-dijo bellota refiriendose al marcador que tenia en la cara, de inmediato boomer se lo trato de quitar con una manta.

-te quedo algo-dijo bombon tratando de quitarle las sombras de los ojos

-eso no es maquillaje, son ojeras!-grito boomer con los ojos irritados

-como puedes tener ojeras si te la pasas durmiendo?-pregunto bellota

-yo creo que se ven bien-dijo burbuja dandole un abrazo-pareces un mapachito

boomer se sonrojo hasta el desmayo en los brazos de ella

-que lindo, tiene tanto sueño que se quedo dormidito.

brick se acerco lentamente a bombon y con su liston en la mano le dijo

-aqui tienes el liston que me prestaste gracias eh, trate de quitarle la sangre de encima pero no pude

-asi esta perfecto

como brick no se animaba a voltearlo a ver la pelirroja le dijo

-primero tratas de besarme mientras duermo y ahora no quieres ni verme

-trato de besarte?-dijo bellota

-les dije que era mala idea venira a vivir aqui-contesto burbuja

-lo se fue horrible-dijo dramaticamente bombon

-no podemos hablar 5 minutos sin decir alguna mamada?-dijo boomer de manera sangrona y sarcastica

-no-contestaron todos al unisono

-me voy a la escuela.

boomer se dirigio lentamente a la salida para evitar mas rutinas de comedia barata, brick le dio alcanze rapidamente

-que ustedes no vienen?-les pregunto a las chicas

-adelantense primero queremos arreglarnos

ya habian pasado varias horas desde que las clases habian empezado cuando butch cruzo la puerta completamente lleno de sangre y polvo lunar

-gracias por ir por mi inveciles-dijo furioso a sus hermanos

-no te apures guey, de todas maneras no eres el ultimo en llegar

-las chicas no han llegado?

-ni ellas ni la maestra

-de la que me salve

poco despues de que butch se habia limpiado todo de encima la maestra entro al salon completamente hebria

-haber mocos. . hip . . alumnas nuevas escuela vienen

-otra vez?-pregunto una chica-por que en esta escuela siempre andan metiendo gente a la mitad del curso

-porque la administracion es una basura

las tres chicas entraron al salon monopolizando todas las miradas, incluyendo la de los rrb que no podian creer lo que veian

* * *

><p><strong><em>NO SE PIERDAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL NUEVO LOOK DE LAS CHICAS Y LOS CELOS DE BOMBON<em>**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**


	13. Las nuevas de la clase

PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERAR PERO ES QUE A VECES NO ME GIRA LA ARDILLA Y NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR, PERO BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO : las nuevas de la clase

* * *

><p>las tres chicas entraron al salon monopolizando todas las miradas, incluyendo la de los rrb que no podian creer lo que veian.<p>

las superpoderosas empezaron a presentarse una a una, empezando por la rubia que traia una sudadera negra entallada con la capucha caida y un simbolo que a lo lejos parecia una B pero de cerca se daba cuenta de que en realidad era un 13, una falda azul marino y unas mallas negras con rayas azules pero lo que mas sorprendia en ella era un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo con forma de calavera.

-mi nombre es burbuja, me gusta la musica, el baile y todas las otras artes.

-soy bellota- dijo la morena vestida con una chaqueta de cuero pequeña, bajo esta habia un top verde que apenas era capaz de contener el espectacular par de pechos que esta poseia combinado a la perfeccion con una minifalda negra que a su vez era resaltada por un cinturon verde con varias puas y un par de medias de mallas-y me gusta de todo y si no lo creen nomas pruebenme.

-yo soy bloo. . . bombon-se presento la mayor de ellas con un vestido tipo marinerita pero sin mangas era negro con marcas rojas, la falda no era la tipica de faldita de plieges si no una con varias puntas como si la hubieran desgarrado con una navaja o algo, sus mallas eran negras pero tenian un estampado macabro, parecia como si mucha sangre estubiera brotando de su entre pierna, traia un par de elegantes guantes negros y sobre su cabeza el liston manchado con la sangre de brick abrochado con un prendedor en forma de calavera- no les voy a mentir, aun, no estoy feliz de estar aqui y no quiero socializar con nadie y pobre del que intente hacerlo conmigo.

todos se habian quedado pasmados con la apariencia de las chicas no solo por su belleza sino tambien por su increible parecido con los rowdyruff boyz.

-que son ellas?- pregunto chio-son sus hermanas o algo?

-claro- contesto bombon apareciendo a un lado de brick-no es asi oni-chan-dijo dandole un abrazo con mucha pechonalidad.

-si!-gritaron sus hermanas que siguiendole el juego tambien abrazaron al pelirojo, cosa que no agrado demasiado a bombon pues de inmediato les lanzo una mirada de odio como si les gritara "aleja tus manos de mi hombre, hermana" lo que las combencio pues se empezaron a alejar lentamente del rowdy.

-asi que su hermana no?-dijo una voz por desgracia conocida, magali se empezo a acercar lentamente a el-pues el atractivo familiar no se distinge.

-que haces aqui imitacion de villana?

-yo estudio aqui-magali se acerco cara a cara a bombon dejando a brick en medio de un sandwich de bubis.

-aqui dejan entrar a cualquier perdedora

-sin duda te dejaron entrar a ti

-es lo mejor que se te ocurre emo-girl

-no de hecho se me ocurre algo mejor, tumbarte todos los dientes

mientras mas se insultaban mas se aproximaban apachurrando mas a brick

-alguien salveme TnT

-como te quejas brick-dijo butch-tu dejate querer xp

-ya ya niñas luego trauman al mini samurai de la gorrita ahora porfavor sientense para que yo pueda tirar barra mientras finjo que les enseño matematicas, fisica y otras de esas pendejadas que no usaran nunca jamas en su vida cabrones.

las chicas se acomodaron donde podian ya que como buena escuela de gobierno estaba atascada de gente, obviamente todos los chicos tenian un interes especial en que ellas se sentaran junto a ellos, lo que no hizo nada de gracia en los rrb, finalmente encontraron lugar al final del salon, burbuja fue la ultima en encontrar un lugar de hecho encontro dos

-cuidado-dijo boomer antes de que se sentara-una de esas esta rota.

la rubia se quedo mirando las sillas y finalmente tomo la de la derecha pero al hacerlo esta se rompio, haciendola caer al piso

-esta era la rota verdad?

-no de hecho era la otra

el resto de la clase paso sin problemas y sin darse cuenta habia llegado la hora del almuerzo, todos habian salido al patio rapidamente escepto por nuestros heroes y heroinas pues habian decidido tomarse un tiempo para volver a conocerse pues hacia años que no se veian y ahora al parecer tendrian que vivir juntos.

-bien y que haz hecho estos años bombon?

-pues lo de siempre creo, uno que otro trabajito por aqui, otro por alla, salvar al mundo, detener invaciones alienigenas, golpear cuatro ojos traumados(si me refiero a dexter),y una vez intente ser escritora pero mi libro fue un fracaso aparte creo que solo un perdedor lo compro.

-fui yo!-grito brick al recordarlo-yo fui el perdedor que compro tu libro.

-enserio y que te parecio, si te ayudo, como cambio tu vida?-pregunto ansiosa la peliroja esperando ver que al menos algo le habia salido bien en estos años

-quieres saber como cambio mi vida?, checa esto!-brick saco su celular, se metio al buzon de llamadas y activo el altavoz para que todos lo oyeran

*brick soy ruby llamame

*brick soy ruby de nuevo ya escuchaste mi mensaje?

*brick compre un gatito para nosotros lo llame bricito ven a conocerlo

*brick tengo prisionero a bricito si quieres volver a verlo con vida mas te vale que me llames inmediatamente

*brick bricito se ahogo mintras jugabamos al secuestro, estoy muy depre llamame

*brick el funeral de bricito es en una hora es formal, asi que ven pronto.

-y estos son los mensajes de los ultimos 20 minutos

bombon bajo la cabeza desepcionada, pero siempre que algo malo te pasa puedes concentrarte en hacerles a los demas algo peor

-ruby eh?

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN O QUE NO LO DETESTARAN DEMASIADO<p>

DEJEN REVIEWS


	14. acosadoras en duelo

_**LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO XP**_

* * *

><p>Ruby se lavaba las manos en el baño de la escuela cuando un fuerte escalofrio la hizo estremecer, la temperatura del baño bajo drasticamente, el agua se enfrio tanto que retiro rapidamente, el frio se intensifico tanto que el agua del lavamanos se congelo obstrullendo la tuberia, una fina capa de escarcha empezo a cubrir todo a su alrededor, ruby empezo a estremecerse y retroceder cuando escucho detras suyo una risa siniestra y cavernosa<p>

-maldicion, todos tenian razon, aqui se aparece el fantasma de un muerto!

-ni modo que el fantasma de un vivo mensa

ruby volteo atras suyo y miro a bombon parada en actitud arrogante, suspiro aliviada sin saber que hubiera sido mejor para su salud que hubiera sido un fantasma

-eres bombon verdad?

-si y supongo que tu eres ruby morbuck, la prima de princesa

-asi es

-que bien, eh oido que te gusta brick

-si es muy lindo y apuesto y genial y grandioso

bombon la miro molesta mientras hablaba de sus alucinaciones

-creo que el y yo estabamos destinados el uno para el otro

bombon la tomo velozmente del craneo y la azoto contra el espejo

-escuchame y escuchame con atencion, te vas a alejar de brick inmediatamente

-porque?

-por que yo te lo estoy ordenando, nomas por eso

-no, ni tu ni nadie nos va a separar nunca, el y yo somos el uno para el otro

-el uno para el otro?- bombon le da una fuerte bofetada que la derriba hasta el suelo-despierta niña, el huye cada vez que te le acercas, es obvio que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo

-el solo esta algo confundido, cuando se de cuenta de lo mucho que me ama todo sera distinto

bombon rio freneticamente frente a ruby

-te estas escuchando suenas como la tipica fanatica obsesiva, admitelo le repugnas a brick

-callate!

ruby le salto encima a bombon pero ella se la quito facilmente, despues la tomo del cuello y la estampo en la pared

-brick no necesita una acosadora sexual- se acerco a su oido y le susurro en el- para eso me tiene a mi

ruby se sorprendio tanto que incluso le costaba repirar

-pero . . pero tu eres su hermana

-idiota, no soy su hermana eso era solo una broma, solo vivimos juntos

la sangre de ruby empezo a hervir con cada palabra que bombon pronunciaba al restregarle en la cara como ella cumplia su sueño imposible

-de hecho esta noche dormimos juntos- la risa de bombon retumbaba en la cabeza de ruby, su cabello rosado se convirtio en negro y varios pelos rosas saltaron como rayos

-cierra la boca- ruby saco una de sus armas y disparo contra bombon que desprevenida salio volando hasta la ciudad

la morena corrio tras ella con una increible agilidad hasta darle alcanze antes de que bombon tocara el suelo saco de nuevo otra arma y disparo pero esta vez momoko estaba preparada y logro esquivarla

-eso es lo mejor que tienes?!

ruby respondio al reto sacando una bazuka increiblemente larga

-no, eso es lo mejor que tiene

el disparo fue tan grande que ilumino toda cursed city, cuando el fulgor disminuyo dejo ver la destrucion que habia dejado a su paso, el sitio del impacto habia quedado completamente destrozado pero en medio de el un gran cristal de hielo se habia formado, bombon se habia congelado a si misma para evitar mas daño

el cristal se rompio y de ahi salio bombon arrogante, salio disparada hacia ruby, se detubo justo frente a su cara y le disparo directamente al rostro

ruby volo detruyendo varios edificios, cuando al final se detubo lanzo varios misiles pero estos jamas alcanzaron su objetivo por que la peliroja los congelo en el aire haciendolos caer.

bombon le arrojo un par de poderes en forma de cierra que fueron atravezando la calle hasta llegar con ruby quien se cubrio tras un escudo de energia que habia formado con un brazalete de su brazo izquierdo, luego saco una pequeña pistola y disparo multiples veces pero bombon con increible agilidad los esquivo uno a uno

-jamas lograras separarme de brick, el es mio, entiendes mio y de nadie mas!

-agh! todas las morbuck son una acosadoras obsecivas

-a que te refieres?

bombon se sonrojo

-a nada, que te importa!

bombon empezo a disparar pero ruby volaba cerca del suelo esquivandola, sabiendo que asi no lograria nada decidio cambiar de estrategia, lanzo un monton de ataques, que una vez mas ruby esquivo pero estos no eran mas que una distracion pues en cuanto se detuvieron la morena se dio cuenta de que la peliroja habia desaparecido, antes de que pudiera preguntarse que pasaba bombon salio del suelo y la atrapo con sus mechones de cabello, la azoto con furia a varios edificios y finalmente la elevo hasta el cielo en donde le quito su jetpack y finalmente la azoto contra el duro concreto con tal ira que incluso creo un crater en el

con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la chica trato de levantarse pero fue inutil sus brazos estaban sujetos por cristales de hielo tan fuertes como el acero

bombon flotaba encima de ella con la ira claramente marcada en su rostro

-trate de convencerte por las buenas pero no es posible rasonar contigo ahora tendre que deshacerme de ti

un grupo de espejos de hielo aparecieron a los costados de bombon y frente a ella un monton de lupas de cristal se fueron enfilando

con la total decision de acabar con su rival bombon junto sus manos

-cañon dark papilon

grito con toda su voz a la vez que formaba una esfera de energia mas grande incluso que la que le habia arrojado a brick anteriormente

la esfera de energia se avalanzo sobre las lupas aumentando su intensidad cada vez que atravezaba una de ellas, el impacto de este ataque fue tan poderoso que incluso era posible verlo desde el espacio

sin embargo apesar del poderoso ataque ruby habia salido ilesa pues brick se habia interpuesto entre ella y bombon

-brick mi vida, viniste a salvarme

-callate inutil

brick dejo a ruby desconsolada detras de el para despues volar hasta bombon

-viniste a salvar a tu novia

-no idiota vine a salvarte a ti!

bombon se sonrojo

-no hagas estas estupideces quieres que te echen de la ciudad?

-no me importa

-pues a mi si, no quiero que te vayas

bombon se volteo para que brick no viera su sonrojo intenso, pero no pudo ocultar como sus espejos de hielo se descongelaron hasta volverse corazones de cristal

-tu siempre te quieres hacer el cool

-eso es porque soy cool

bombon se retiro dandole la espalda, no queria que viera sus rojas mejillas

A lo lejos crash veia a los rojitos alejarse

-magali se equivoco, estos 2 no son tan inutiles pero no me importa no se van a interponer entre yo y mi venganza, butch him date por muerto

* * *

><p><strong><em>SI QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES CRASH VEAN LOS CAPITULOS DE EL AMOR DUELE Y MUCHO Y EL DE SALGAN A JUGAR<em>**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**


	15. sombras de un pasado turbio

**PERDON POR HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR TANTO PERO EH ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN OTROS PROYECTOS, ESPERO DARLES MAS NOTICIAS PROXIMAMENTE MIENTRAS TANTO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO**

Brick se daba un baño con agua fría tratando de alejar los problemas de su mente cuando escucho un extraño sonido que lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien habia abierto la puerta del baño, antes de que pudiera salir y preguntar quien era bombon entro a la regadera completamente desnuda sorprendiendolo

-bombon ¿! que es lo que haces?!

-que tu fuistes el que dijo que debiamos ahorrar ¿no?, bien de esta manera ahorramos agua

antes de que brick pudiera decir algo mas bombon se dio la vuelta y con un tono coqueto pero timido dijo

-brick dame por detras

-que?!

-que me friegues la espalda es que no me alcanso

brick estaba muy nervioso y solo pudo hacer unos movimientos torpes y mecanizados de arriba hacia abajo aun asi bombon reacionaba de manera exagerada gimiendo para provocarlo pero luego de un rato se canso de esto y se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo cara a cara lo que no impidio que brick continuara moviendo las manos de arriba a bajo solo que ahora en vez de frotar su espalda frotaba sus pechos

-bien supongo que es todo lo que piensas hacer-dijo cerrando las llaves, dejando solo a brick quien seguia sin dejar de mover las manos de arriba a abajo

* * *

><p>en la sala de la casa todos los chicos se ocupaban de sus actividades normales, los azules veian una pelicula, butch hacia ridiculas poses frente al espejo, bellota estaba comiendo como loca y en medio brick sosteniendo su espada trataba de concentrarse una vez mas y una vez mas fue interrumpido por bombon quien descaradamente se sento en sus piernas como si nada pasara y se puso a ver la tele sobre el como si no estubiera<p>

-el asiento esta ocupado-dijo con sarcasmo

-si, lo se esta ocupado por mi

-bombon, ¿en que momento cambiaste? ¿en que momento te volviste esta loca agresiva y acosadora y dejaste de ser esa ñoña obseciva de los estudios?

-en el mismo momento en que tu dejaste de ser ese maniaco irresponsable para convertirte en un estricto samurai supongo

-bueno yo cambie para mejorar no como tu

-para mejorar, si tu yo infantil te escuchara te patearia el trasero, ademas todos hemos cambiado, tu hubieras creido que butch y bellota se combertirian en unos pervertidos cuando de niños todos los de el sexo contrario les daban asco? o que boomer se combertiria en un emo?

- si la unica que parece que no cambio fue burbuja

-estas loco, burbuja de chica era una completa cobarde y ahora es una adicta a las peliculas de terror, no puedes decirle un titulo que ella no se sepa

-si como pasa el tiempo

-sonaste como viejito xD

-como sea y bombon antes de que se me olvide

-que?

-BAJATE DE MIS PIERNAS!

mientras bombon y brick peleaban burbuja entro a la sala con un gran paquete

-que es eso?- pregunto boomer

-no se, lo dejaron en la puerta

mientras todos se concentraban en el misterioso paquete algo extraño empezo a pasar, la television comenzo a transmitir la imagen del profesor utonio quien de inmediato saludo a sus hijas

-hola chicas, las llamo desde el centro de investigacion en dinamarca

-hola papi

-wow, no sabia que la tele hiciera eso-dijo boomer sorprendido

-yo tampoco-contesto brick igualmente sorprendido

en tanto butch aprovecho para saludar muy a su manera al profesor utonio

-que tal suegrito-dijo despreocupado al hombre en el monitor que de inmediato empezo a matarlo con la mirada, dandose cuenta de que no caia en gracia butch empezo a retroceder lentamente

-bien chicas-dijo el profesor recuperando un poco la calma-les eh mandado la maquina del tiempo, no tengo donde ponerla y quiero que la cuiden un tiempo

-claro papi-dijeron al unisono

-prometemos no maltratarla demasiado-dijo bellota burlona al tiempo que la pantalla se apagaba

-''claro papi''-dijo butch burlandose de ellas por la manera tan infantil en que habian coreado la palabra papi

-callate guey!, como a ustedes nadie los quiere

-tienes razon, ahora vamos a ver que les mando su "papi"

butch abrio de inmediato el paquete como un niño que abre sus regalos de navidad descubriendo un extraño aparato en su interior, con diversas pantallas y manibelas que de inmediato empezo a mover sin el menor cuidado

-butch deja ahi lo vas a descomponer,-dijo brick en tono autoritario- ¿que pasa con tu papa? se que es un genio pero ¿no deberia tener mas cuidado con sus inventos en lugar de estarlos regando por ahi?

-siempre a sido asi con sus cosas, es decir deja que sus tres hijas adolecentes vivan solas con tres chicos de su edad que solian ser sus peores enemigos, ¿que esperabas?

brick solo suspiro con fastidio

-butch te dije que dejaras eso-grito al ver que su hermano ignoraba sus advertencias

-no te preocupes brick-dijo burbuja junto al enchufe del aparato- no pasa nada si no lo conectas primero-finalizo para despues conectarlo a la corriente

de inmediato una luz purpura baño la habitacion y un gigantesco torbellino salio de la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo tragandose a los chicos que aun cuando intentaron luchar les fue imposible escapar de la inpresionante fuerza de gravedad que tenia, en menos de un segundo todos flotaban en una especie de mundo fuera del tiempo y el espacio, todos parecian paralizados atrapados en un sueño muy profundo, finalmente cuando salieron de este pudieron ver como el ambiente se normalizaba, pudieron ver edificios, nubes y el suelo, el suelo, se acercaban a el suelo rapidamente pero ninguno tenia fuerzas para detenerlo e inevitablemente se estrellaron contra el haciendo un gran crater

antes de caer en la inconciencia bombon pudo ver como una franja de luz rosada caia del cielo y se postraba a un lado del crater, no podia creerlo era ella misma a los cinco años

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**ROWDYRUFF BOYS SERIES EN SUBMANGA**

**COMMING SOON**

(proximamente para los que no hablen ingles como yo xp)


	16. Sombras de un pasado turbio 2

La cabeza de la pelirroja al principio estaba demasiado confusa para reacionar pero al final pudo despejar su mente lo suficiente como para ver a su alrededor

se encontraba en medio de un crater, esa era una situacion comun para ella, nada que la pudiera asustar, nada escepto las pequeñas figuras que estaban a su alrededor, tres pequeñas niñas inmensamente parecidas a ellas cuando pequeñas

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto la mini-bombon un poco asustada pero tambien fascinada por los estraños que habian caido del cielo

-soy tu-dijo su version adolescente sin mucho interes, como si lo que estubiera diciendo fuera algo de todos los dias

-eh?-pregunto de nuevo la pequeña pelirroja confundida

-no molestes niña, lo entenderas cuando crescas

-que esta pasando?-pregunto butch quien apenas estaba reacionando

-haber-dijo la pelirroja con su ya caracteristico sarcasmo-primero estaban jugando con una maquina del tiempo y ahora estas aqui frente a su version infantil, no se necesita ser un genio para entender lo que paso o si

bombon se acerco a su vercion mayor fascinada

-dices que hicieron un viaje por el tiempo y ustedes son nuestras versiones futuras y vinieron a darnos una advertencia aca tipo pelicula de ciencia-ficcion?

-si, si y no, solo caimos en este asqueroso agujero por que alguien no puede tener las manos quietas

-quien? yo?-pregunto butch

-tu sabras inutil

en ese preciso instante la pequeña bellota vio a los rowdyruff boy y grito

-son los rowdy, las siguieron del futuro!

-si asi es, ataquen-dijo bombon sin molestarse

las tres pequeñas chicas volaron hacia ellos tratando de acabarlos sin darles siquiera tiempo de explicar pero gracias a los poderes que habian adquirido durante los años pudieron esquivarlas facilmente

-basta bombon no quiero pelear contigo-dijo brick quien sujeto a la pequeña bombon por detras de una manera fraternal como un hermano mayor sujeta a su hermanita cuando esta hace un berrinche

-bombon explicale y por favor ya deja de jugar

-bien ya niñas no sigan peleando, ellos ya no son nuestros enemigos

-que?!- preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo-es una larga historia pero por ahora lo mas importante es que ya no tenemos que pelear con ellos, capichi?

-no entiendo, hemos sido enemigos desde siempre-dijo bellotita

-que es capichi?-pregunto burbuja

-un momento-dijo la pequeña bombon- como sabemos que no es un truco, dicen ser nosotras del futuro, pero como sabemos que es cierto?

la bombon mayor suspiro y fue al lado de su contraparte infantil y le susurro algo al oido, algo que solo ella sabria, la pequeña bombon se puso tan roja como su vestido

-si son ellas-dijo a sus hermanas

-pero . . .

-que si son ellas!

-bien-intrumpio brick-ya que lo saben alguien podria llevarnos al laboratorio de su padre, solo el podria sacarnos de este estupido problema

-no me importa lo que digan no llevaremos a un rowdy a la casa de papa-dijo la mini bellota

-bellota-la regañaron la bombones

-bien pero los estare vigilando

-y yo te vigilare a ti-le dijo la pequeña burbuja a boomer

-es muy grande para ti metete con alguien de tu tamaño-dijo la burbuja mayor empujandola

-que egoista soy

-bien pero antes de ir al laboratorio ahi un lugar a donde queremos llevarlos

-a donde?

antes de que pudieran contestarles se vieron rodeados de niños en el jardin de niños de la señorita kim

-asi que ven a sus versiones futuras y su primera idea es llevarlos a la escuela para presumirselo a sus amigos?

-sip

-dime que no eramos asi de pendejas-le susurro bombon a brick

-vaya asi que son las chicas del futuro, eso es genial-dijo la señorita kim-es lindo volver a ver a sus ex-compañeros?

-no esta del asco volver-contesto bombon de malas- yo jure que no volveria a poner un pie en este lugar desde la 14ª vez que nos hecharon-dijo al momento en que se prendia un cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca, al ver esto la pequeña bombon salto histerica y con una rafaga de hielo lo apago.

-estas fumando?!, estoy fumando!? que no recuerdas todos los folletos contra el tabaquismo que leimos!?

-a no fastidies-dijo lanzandola con un mechon de cabello

-desde cuando empece a fumar?!

-desde que dejaste de beber-dijo burbuja

-ella no dejo de beber-le argumento bellota

-al menos ya no esconde latas de cerveza en el retrete

-si porque ahora las esconde en el lavabo

-bueno cada quien sus vicios, yo no te ando criticando que tu y butch se revuelquen en cada habitacion de la casa o si?

-pues deperdida yo no me escondo para andar con mis rollos emos del cutting como burbuja

-oye yo estaba de tu lado por que me atacas

al escuchar todo esto la malvada princesa no pudo evitar soltarse riendo aun cuando no entendia bien lo que estaba pasando

-asi que las perfectas chicas superpoderosas terminaron, asi? al parecer no eran tan grandiosas

el parpado de la pequeña bombon empezo a retorcerse parecia que estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una voz en la puerta la interrumpio

-te fue bien, creeme-dijo brick al momento de entrar

-que hacen aqui?, les dijeron que esperaran afuera

-ya nos aburrimos-dijo boomer-les falta mucho

-si bombon todavia no termina de traumar a estos chicos

-creeme cuando te digo que todos tienen una vida horrible en este mundo en especial cuando llegues a esta edad-le dijo brick a la menor de las pelirrojas- todos tienen problemas- por un momento cerro los ojos al recordar los desolados campos de batalla bañados en sangre

-si creeme que todos los perdedores de aqui tendran el mismo destino que ustedes, por ejemplo mitch ahorita esta en prision

mitch reaciono sorprendido

-y que le paso a hugo?-pregunto bellota

-creeo que se murio por una sobredosis- al escuchar eso hugo se asusto

-y que opinas de mac?

-si pobre acabo en la casa de la risa-mac se escondio en su pupitre cuando lo supo

-y robin?

-bueno eso si fue triste-robin simplemente callo desmallada despues de eso

-bueno la unica a la que le ah ido bien fue a princesa

-si aunque la persona que mas ama no le presta atencion eso tambien es feo

-a que se refieren?-pregunto ella-que persona a la que amare?

-nada que te importe-grito la bombon mayor- y alejate de mi! mocosa pervertida!

-hay bombon vas a romper su lesbico corazon-dijo bellota- no es tan malo deberias tratar, yo ya lo hice

-tu lo haces con lo que se mueva o vibre

al ver que su pequeña demostracion no habia salido como lo pensaron las chicas se apresuraron a sacar de ahi a sus contrapartes mayor junto con los rowdyruff boys

-espera aun no les he dicho que pasa con la maestra kim despues de que se jubila, las jubilaciones de los maestros no sirven para nada!. . .

* * *

><p>en la sombria habitacion solo se oian los movimientos de los cientos de engranes que se movian constantemente mientras en el centro de esta un caballero con una armadura de apariencia futurista los escuchaba con atencion cuando de pronto uno de los relojes tuvo un ligero retraso el furioso levanto la mirada, sabiendo que habia algo que ahora necesitaba ser arreglado<p>

**GRACIAS POR LEER DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE**


	17. sombras de un pasado turbio 3

**HOLA! gusto en verlos fijense que ya volvi y pienso acabar con todos los fic que tengo pendientes, asi que esperen los proximos capitulos de mis fics anteriores como soledad y la escuela magica, por mientras disfruten de este capitulo.**

Los pequeños rowdyruff boys se encontraban retosando sobre un auto desvaligado sin ningun tipo de preocupacion como quien no espera nada de la vida, cuando sin querer boomer vio en el cielo tres rayos de luz crusarlo a toda velocidad

-hey chicos miren!-grito-son las superperdedoras

-jaja!-se rio brick-hasta que sirves para algo idiota, vamos rapido, ahi que seguirlas antes de que se nos escapen

-genial-dijo butch emocionado-ya me estaba aburriendo

los tres chicos volaron a toda velocidad hasta interponerse en su camino

-a donde vaaa a. . . .-quizo preguntar brick con tono burlon pero al verlas con detenimiento se quedo tan asombrado que no pudo terminar su frase-que diablos les paso?

las chicas a quienes habian detenido no eran para nada aquellas chicas pequeñas y lelas contra las que siempre peleaban, estas eran tres hermosas adolecentes con cuerpos altos y bellamente esculpidos

-por algo dicen que las chicas se desarollan antes que los chicos-dijo boomer a su hermano

las tres chicas superpoderosas se quedaron viendo a los tres pequeños con cierto grado de asombro pero fue como siempre burbuja quien rompio el hielo al saltar sobre boomer y abrazarlo contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas

-ahi que lindo eras!

los chicos no podian estar mas confundidos o eso creian pues cuando vieron llegar a las otras chicas superpoderosas poco les falto para hacer corto circuito

-a ver!, a ver! a ver! que esta pasando aqui?!-grito brick moviendo los brazos comicamente

-y a ti que te importa-dijo la menor de las bombon con mucha frialdad y condescendencia

-trata de adivinar-reto bombon al pequeño rowdy sin hacer caso a lo que su miniatura acababa de decir

brick se quedo viendolas un rato, primero se fijaba en la bombon pequeña y despues movio la cabeza hacia la grande, luego se volvio a mirar a la pequeña, luego a la grande, luego a la pequeña, luego a la grande y luego y luego se mareo por estar moviendo tantas veces la cabeza

despues de que el mareo se le paso se le ocurrio decir

-ya se, como el profesor utonio se dio cuenta de que eran unas inutiles decidio hacer unas nuevas y mas grandes para reemplazarlas!

-pudrete-dijo bombon enojada

-somos las chicas superpoderosas del futuro que vienen con un debastador anuncio de esperanza

-aja si que interesante-dijo con sarcasmo- yo solo se que ahora ahi mas chicas superpoderosas para golpear

-si como no, no pueden con 3 y ahora quieren pelear con el doble

-ni crean que les tenemos miedo, no ahi manera en que puedan sorprendernos-antes de que brick pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo sintio como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente por detras derribandolo al suelo en tan solo unos segundos

los chicos se levantaron con los huesos adoloridos y cansados

-no se como hicieron eso pero no ahi manera en que puedan hacerlo nuevamente-antes de que dijera nada mas volvieron a sentir aquel fuerte golpe que los derrivo la vez anterior

una vez mas se levantaron y fueron a encarar a las chicas

-muy bien, me volvieron a engañar pero ni crean que lo volveran a hacer-y una vez mas el mismo impacto derrivo a los rowdy haciendolos besar el suelo

esta vez se levantaron con mas furia que las tres primeras veces

-ya es suficiente no se que trampa planean pero no caeremos, me oyeron!

-brick voltea atras-dijo la mayor de las pelirrojas para quien esto habia dejado de ser divertido

detras de los chicos habia tres muchachos con su misma apariencia solo que mucho mas grandes que ellos, brick sonrio pues se dio cuenta de que se trataban de sus versiones futuras los que estaban ahi

-ja a ver si ahora vuelves a hacer tu truquito inutil

todos sobre todo el mayor de los ojirojo se movieron la cabeza al ver lo que el chico acababa de decir

-que?- se justifico-estaba chavo dejenme en paz

-eso si que no se va a poder-dijo una voz desde el fondo de la calle

todos los chicos que estaban flotando voltearon al suelo sorprendidos de ver que todos sus viejos enemigos se encontraban reunidos frente a ellos

-ven les dije que era cierto-dijo princesa encabezando la revuelta

-que bien-dijo mojo jojo sobandose las manos con malicia-ahora podremos aprovechar para acabar con ellas dos veces

repentinamente todos los villanos que en su vida habian enfrentado soltaron una fuerte y sonora carcajada al unisono que cubrio varias calles con su estruendo.

-consiganse una vida-dijo bombon asqueada al verlos

* * *

><p><strong>QUE TAL? ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, SI ES ASI DEJEN REVIEWS, SI NO MEJOR NO DEJEN NADA PORQUE SOY BIEN DRAMATICO Y LLORON XP<strong>


	18. con el tiempo en contra

-a ver inutiles-dijo bombon a sus antiguos rivales-nunca han podido con nosotras y ahora que somos mas que antes creen tener mas oportunidades? eso tiene logica para alguno de ustedes?

bombon tenia el don de la palabra, sobretodo a la hora de señalar la estupides ajena, jamas la propia, pero aun asi en este caso sus insultos caian en oidos sordos y cabezas huecas, que de inmediato se lanzaron sobre ellos sin medir las consecuencias que esto podria traer sobre los escasos huesos que aun no se habian roto

Brick miro a sus rivales rodearlo lentamente como un enjambre de sombras que se abalanzaban sobre el, pero aun asi no se movio, ni siquiera parpadeo simplemente se limito a sacar su katana de su vaina y con un agil movimiento los derrivo del aire como mosquitos.

aun en el suelo su determinacion, o mas bien su idiotez, no tenia limites y de inmediato se levantaron, todos a escepcion de la banda gangrena que salio corriendo a toda velocidad y de princesa que se puso a escalar un edificio cercano para tener un mejor angulo de disparo mientras el escuadron de supervillanos encabezado por mojo jojo empezo a disparar a los rrb y a las chicas quienes con toda facilidad los esquivaban, los mayores ni siquiera parecian molestarse, años de entrenamiento habian conseguido hacer que para ellos estos no fueran sino juegos de niños, incluso los rowdyruff boys se entrometieron en la pelea, mas por la emocion de la batalla que por ayudar a alguno de ellos, todos estaban concentrados en el combate, todos excepto la mayor de las chicas pelirrojas quien una vez mas se habia quedado sola y apartada del resto, ella no entendia por que a todos les daba tanta dicha pelear con esos inutiles y fingir que son superheroes cuando en realidad no habia nada que salvar, no podia entender que tenia de grandioso y eso la entristecia y la enfurecia, sentia que se estaba perdiendo del chiste, como si fuera un bicho raro incapaz de entender o de ser como todos los demas, se sentia rara, furiosa y sobretodo sola, paso la mirada por el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que le sacara la mas minima emocion o que tan solo llamara su apatica atencion pero fue inutil, no conseguia sentir ni el mas minimo deseo o interes, simplemente no podia sentir nada.

-como es posible que no sienta nada en este momento-penso bombon con una voz tan fria como melancolica-estoy aqui en saltadilla mi hogar de la infancia, viaje en el tiempo, me vi a mi misma a los 5 años, me estan atacando, brick me esta defendiendo y aun asi no siento nada, ni felicidad, ni odio, ni siquiera miedo, ¿que es lo que me pasa? ¿acaso estoy seca o muerta por dentro? para cualquier otro hubieran sido demasiadas emociones como para procesarlas pero yo simplemente no puedo sentir nada, ¿que es lo que esta mal en mi?¿que simplemente ya no tengo corazon?

mientras se lamentaba de si misma los ojos de bombon se posaron en su version mas joven, clavo sus vista en ella, al verla ahi volando despreocupada y feliz sin molestarse en nada como si para ella todo fuera sencillo, su exprecion se fue convirtiendo en una mascara de ira y envidia, sintio celos de su yo infantil por ser tan feliz, por ser tan inocente y por no tener que cargar todo el tiempo con aquel bulto negro, sucio, roto e inutil que ella se veia forzada a llamar corazon, donde habia quedado toda esa energia, toda esa confianza y alegria, en que momento ella habia pasado de ser esa dulce niñita para convertirse en ese horrible monstruo cruel y sin sentimientos que se vivia menospreciando a los demas para que nadie notara cuan trizte y patetica era en realidad, sintio una verdadera rabia como jamas la habia sentido hasta que un terrible pensamiento cruso por su mente y es que sin importar que tan feliz, segura y alegre se viera. . .

-ella terminara como yo-susurro con suma tristeza y entonces todo su rencor se transformo inmediatamente en lastima.

-Que no quieres venir a jugar rosita?-pregunto bellota ignorando por completo los sentimientos de su hermana, la mirada seria que bombon le lanzo la desconcentro de la batalla haciendo que un disparo arrojado por mojo jojo le diera de frente haciendola volar, hecho que ella agradecio pues la ayudo a desaparecer del campo visual de la pelirroja ascesina

bajo al suelo lentamente, su tranquilo andar contrastaba a la perfecion con el inconsebible caos que a su alrededor reinaba, como si la batalla le fuera completamente ajena, le era indiferente, toco la superficie de la carretera con total calma y dijo en forma de un susurro.

-a ver idiotas pongan atencion porque no me gusta repetir las cosas, mi nombre es bombon, es verdad que en otro tiempo fui la chica a la que se dedicaban a fastidiar dia y noche sin parar, yo fui quien combatio con ustedes durante años conformandose con simplemente detenerlos y mandarlos a prision aun cuando todos y cada uno de los que estan aqui fuera culpable de arruinar mi vida en mas de una ocasion, y ¿por que lo hacia? porque era lo correcto, porque creia en el sistema y porque simplemente yo era demasiado buena con ustedes como para hacer lo que hacia falta, es verdad yo fui esa bombon pero ahora eso es cosa del pasado, ahora soy una bombon completamente diferente, fria, sombria y sin emociones, ahora yo soy la mas fria y cruel, yo soy la soledad y la oscuridad, yo soy el invierno, soy la muerte mas serena.

por alguna razon aun cuando lo que salia de su boca era apenas un susurro todos en el lugar alcanzaron a oirla perfectamente y como si sus palabras los hubieran congelado todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y aun mas siniestro resultaba pues en su voz no se oyo jamas dolor o molestia solo un frio sonido regulado, indiferente y monotono, como si de su oscuro juramente solo saliera un frio que calara en los huesos y quemara la piel.

todos se habian quedado estupefactos pero nadie como la pequeña bombon quien no podia creer que de su propia boca pudiera salir algo tan cargado de odio y maldad.

los ojos se concentraron en la mayor de las pelirrojas cuando un aura oscura pero a la vez brillante empezo a emerger de ella y es que su sola presencia se habia vuelto tan amenazante y a la vez fascinante que aun cuando todos desearan salir huyendo de ahi el morbo y la curiosidad los obligaba a quedarse justo en su lugar sin siquiera poder parpadear o tan solo respirar.

de la boca de la chica salio una fuerte y voraz rafaga de hielo que a toda velocidad lo traspaso todo en un instante, era casi irreal el hecho de que los carambanos de hielo se apilaran uno sobre otro formando caprichosos cristales que bailaban sobre si al compas del sordo rugido del viento al pasar, la voragine de hielo se lo fue tragando todo y al mismo tiempo que el viento expulsado por ella mandaba a volar a los villanos el frio los congelaba haciendo que sus cuerpos tomaran posturas extrañas en el aire como si ellos tambien fueran parte de este macabro baile.

finalmente su frio rencor se calmo y aun cuando el hielo habia empezado a cubrir su cuerpo y rostro ella sencillamente se detuvo sin mostrar ninguna reaccion en especial, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera algo de todos los dias.

todos cayeron ante la sinfonia invernal de bombon todos escepto princesa quien al haber subido a un edificio para apuntar logro escapar del terrible ataque, pero hasta aqui habia llegado su suerte pues las rafagas de hielo habia debilitado las estructura en que encontraba haciendo que este se empezara a derrumbar.

la joven bombon aun conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver se dirigio directamente hacia ella y antes de que cayera la tomo entre sus brazos y la elevo por los aires, el viento las golpeaba a ambas mientras la pelirroja volaba por el a toda velocidad tratando de huir de lo que habia visto, se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a que fuera verdad, no podia creer que ella la mas buena y respetuosa de las tres estubiera destinada a convertirse en ese mounstro que mata sin sentir el mas minimo remordimiento, pero mientras ella luchaba con el miedo, la culpa y el resentimiento, princesa luchaba contra otro tipo de emociones una emocion hasta ahora desconocida para ella, y es que al ver como su peor enemiga la habia salvado toda su ira desaparecio y ya sin la bruma de aquel odio en sus ojos pudo ver cuan linda se veia con el viento moviendo su cabello y el sol tras de ella brillando en su rostro y por un momento se quedo sin aliento sin comprender realmente que estaba pasando.

las pequeñas se posaron en el suelo aun lado de sus compañeros quienes tambien habian salido lastimados por el ataque de bombon, la mayor de las dos vio como miraba princesa a su pequeña version y con hastio dijo

-asi que asi es como empezo todo-dijo pasandoles de lado tratando de ignorar la mirada desafiante y reclamadora de su pequeña yo-¿que sucede?¿no te gusto lo que viste?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-tal vez a ella no, pero a mi si!-dijo una afeminada voz que sono cual eco por toda la destruida avenida

* * *

><p>HASTA AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE YA ME CANSE, ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS QUE ACOSTUMBRO HACER Y TODAVIA LE FALTAN COMO DOS PARTES, BIEN NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA!<p> 


	19. Con el tiempo en contra 2

RDZ-BIEN AL FIN EH TERMINADO DE ESCRIBIR ESTA SAGA, PENSE QUE SERIA ALGO DE UN CAPITULO PERO SE EXTENDIO DEMASIADO

SHADOWROPE-SE EXTENDIO PORQUE TARDAS UN AÑO EN PUBLICAR Y ESCRIBES UNA CHINGADERA CADA VEZ

RDZ-GRACIAS SHADOW, OPORTUNA COMO SIEMPRE, PARA LOS QUE NO LO SEPAN ESTA ES MI NUEVA ASISTENTE, SHADOWROPE, ES ALGO ASI COMO LA PARTE NEGRA DE MI CONCIENCIA

SHADOWROPE-OSEA TODA.

RDZ-COMO SEA, VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON TODO ESTO PARA YA NO TENER QUE ESCUCHARTE

SHADOWROPE- T_T MALO

la chillona voz resono a su alrededor mientras una espesa niebla roja se extendia a su alrededor, todos los heroes se pusieron en guardia, sabian de quien se trataba, EL.

la extraña criatura aparecio entre la nube de sangre.

-que les parece?, esto es realmente magnifico!-dijo acercandose a bombon-no puedo creer que la niña perfecta se terminara por transformar en esto!

-alejate de mi o transformare tu cara

-que agresividad, que fuerza, es hermosa

-que es lo que quieres?

-nada, nada, solo queria ver a la pequeña bombon, la pequeña y dulce bombon ahora que ya alcanza el timbre, vaya que la adolescencia te a tratado cruelmente.

el extraño demonio se aproximo a la pelirroja sonriendo.

-durante años e tratado de destruirte, de acabar contigo, pero de saber que tu terminarias siendo lo que eres hoy en dia, tu y yo hubieramos terminado siendo bbf

-no tengo tiempo para tus joterias

-ja, ja, ja, te haz vuelto una niña realmente adorable, que te pareceria un trato?

-que clase de trato?

la sombria criatura crecio y crecio hasta cubrir casi por completo toda la calle tapando con su sombra a bombon, a sus hermanas y a los asustados niños que estaban con ellas.

-que te pareceria quedarte conmigo?, tu y yo juntos podriamos hacer tantas cosas divertidas, tantas travesuras, ya no necesitas a tus hermanas ni al profesor, quedate conmigo y nos la pasaremos de maravilla, que opinas?

-sabes lo triste de ti es que no te haz dado cuenta que hace mucho te eh superado, ademas ahi alguien mas con quien tienes que arreglar un asunto de hace años

en ese momento un fuerte rayo de energia cayo del cielo y estrello la cara de EL contra el suelo.

-bien, se ve que la lealtad no es uno de tus fuertes, mira con que facilidad haz olvidado a tus hijos, padre-dijo brick parado en lo alto de una columna de hielo con su espada en la espalda y sus hermanos al lado.

-ustedes tres, siempre son ustedes tres, asi que ahora "hijos", juegan del lado del bien, siempre fueron una descepcion.

-y no sabes cuanto orgullo nos da serlo.

EL y los rrb intercambiaron miradas de odio, tratando de aprovechar el elemento sorpresa el lanzo el primer ataque, un potente golpe hacia ellos con su pinza que se estendio hasta llegar a la torre de hielo.

el golpe despedazo el hielo pero no le hizo nada a los rowdy quienes aprovechandose de su sorprendente velocidad escaparon de el.

boomer aparecio frente a su padre quien al verlo trato de golpearlo pero debido a la capacidad especial de boomer este solo consiguio golpear al suelo, aprovechando que el habia bajado la guardia butch aparecio y le lanzo una patada al rostro que lo hizo volar por el aire, despues brick aparecio en un instante y lo estrello contra la calle.

el crater humeante resultado de aquel impacto se quedo inmovil durante un momento mientras los rowdy lo miraban espectantes, sabian que esto jamas pudo haber terminado tan facilmente.

un rayo de luz salio de aquel agujero y le dio a boomer, en seguida otro salio y golpeo a butch, un tercer rayo se aproximo a brick pero este lo atrapo en el aire antes de que pudiera dañarlo, el pelirrojo sostuvo la energia con las manos y en menos de un instante se la arrojo de regreso, haciendolo arrastrarse por el suelo.

-que te paso, hijo mio? en que momento te desviaste del mal camino?-dijo el resoplando por el dolor

-encontre a alguien, alguien que fue mejor guia para mi que tu, alguien que me vio como un alumno y un hijo, no solo como una herramienta que utilizar para sus metas egoistas

-que dramatico te haz vuelto

EL abrio la boca y le lanzo un rayo por ella, brick lo esquivo solamente moviendo la cabeza, butch cayo desde el cielo y aplasto con fuerza a su rival, el se levanto furioso y trato de atacarlo pero boomer aparecio en un instante y lo golpeo en el estomago, despues aparecio encima de el y lo golpeo en la espalda, trato de atraparlo con sus pinzas punzocortantes pero la velocidad del chico era demasiada para el.

en su desesperacion el comenzo a acumular una gigantesca cantidad de energia en sus pinzas pensaba lanzarla en ese momento pero brick aparecio en el aire y desembaino su espada para despues cortar de un solo tajo la monstrosa pinza de EL, el mounstro solto un fuerte grito a la vez que perdia el control de aquella esfera de luz que termino explotandole en la cara.

el odio que corroio al demonio de las pinzas rojas en ese momento fue mas algo mas alla de lo que es posible describir, el horrendo despojo de sangre y carne quemada en el que se habia transformado se irguio en ese momento y con los pulmones inundados en sangre lanzo un grito atroz al aire que se asemejaban al lamento de mil almas en decadencia, sus heridas comenzaron a abrirse y a cubrir todo su cuerpo mientras sus musculos comenzaban a crecer.

-creen que un monton de mocosos como ustedes va a vencerme!, soy el mas poderoso y siniestro de todos los seres de las sombras!, eh estado haciendo esto por eras! eras!, estube presente en todas las desgracias de el ser humano!, roma!, egipto! grecia!, hiroshima!, nagazaki! chernobill! eh estado en todos esos lugares! en todos!

-tal vez tu era ya paso anciano, estas obsoleto, acabado, decrepito.

EL comenzo a crecer y crecer mas y mas hasta que rompio su camiseta, del muñon del brazo que brick habia cortado surgio una monstruosa pinza aun mas grande.

la apariencia del demonio habia cambiado completamente ahora su masa era monstruosa y su tamaño descomunal, superaba los tres metros y sus gigantescos musculos parecian estar a punto de desgarrar su piel, los ojos rojos del mounstro brillaban como el acero fundido.

-veamos que tan obsoleto estoy ahora niño!-dijo con una voz cavernosa mesclada con una voz chillona y femenina.

EL uso su nueva fortaleza y con solo tensar sus musculos lanzo una onda explosiva que derrivo a los chicos del aire, los tres hermanos cayeron en picada al suelo estrellandose con varios edificios, EL usando una inconsebible velocidad fue hasta donde habia caido el menor de los rrb y lo levanto del cuello con su gigantesca pinza para despues lanzarlo, luego fue por butch lo tomo del tobillo y con el golpeo a boomer mientras iba cayendo, finalmente tiro a butch y lo aplasto con su gigantesco pie, brick trato de rescatar a su hermano quien gritaba de dolor, lanzo varios ataques hacia su padre pero a el no le producian sino cosquillas, en un intento desesperado por salvar al moreno brick desembaino su espada nuevamente y ataco a la brutal bestia pero el solamente necesito mover su pinza para sujetar la afilada hoja de la espada con ella y asi arrebatarsela de las manos a su hijo.

-lindo juguete brick, te molestaria prestarmelo.

sujetando el arma con una sola pinza el demonio trato de lanzar una brutal estocada a butch mientras sus hermanos solo podian mirar impotentes, justo estaba apunto de llegar cuando butch decidio usar su habilidad especial, de su espalda surgieron varias puas de color verdoso oscuro que atravezaron el pie de su padre quien de inmediato empezo a tambalearse cayendo de espaldas, rapidamente butch salio de donde estaba moviendose en cuatro patas siseando como los gatos molestos, luego de ese leve momento de descontrol butch se paro y se sacudio el polvo de la ropa como todo un metrosexual.

-mejor?-pregunto brick a su hermano

-mejor-dijo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

EL se levanto mas furioso aun, si es que eso es posible, y comenzo acorrer hacia ellos, el menor de los rowdy en esta ocacion fue quien ahora, aprovechando su rapides, corrio hacia su padre y lo golpeo en el multiples ocaciones, EL trato de defenderse pero la velocidad del chico le impedia que lo hiciera, harto de esa molestia EL lanzo una onda expansiva como la vez anterior que hizo caer al rubio, siniendose confiado la monstruosa criatura rio sin saber que el joven samurai se acercaba a el a toda velocidad.

-hermano!-grito butch sacando dos puas mas de su espalda para luego arrancarlas y arrojandoselas a brick, quien de inmediato las atrapo en el aire y las uso a manera de espadas para atacar a su padre.

EL uso la katana que le habia quitado para bloquear sus ataques, los agiles vuelos de las espadas no se hicieron esperar, las improbisadas espadas gemelas de brick le daban un mayor rango de ataque, pero la solida defenza que la katana individual le proporcionaba a su enemigo era dificil de vencer, finalmente boomer se harto de esperar y regreso para lanzar un fuerte ataque a los ojos de su enemigo, quien en un segundo quedo segado solo para despues ser atacado por la espalda por butch, aprovechando esto brick le lanzo una estocada poderosa en el pecho.

viendose superado EL dejo escapar un grito de frustracion y clavo la espada en el suelo

-castigo abismal!

una gigantesca explocion en forma de craneo surgio del suelo y destruyo todo a su alrededor.

los rowdy se levantaron con los pedazos de escombro cayendo por su rostro, en sus ojos se veia la determinacion marcada, estaban decididos a terminar con todo este absurdo juego de una sola vez, volaron tan alto como pudieron llegando hasta la estratosfera del planeta, ya estando ahi voltearon a verse entre si y asintieron con la cabeza para despues dejarse caer lentamente, esperaron un tiempo mientras bajaban a toda velocidad, despues comenzaron a girar, sus vueltas por el aire se convirtieron en tres poderosos torbellinos que se unieron para formar un solo vortice oscuro con la forma de un dragon rugiendo.

el devastador ataque cayo encima del mounstroso demonio quien se trato de cubrir con la pinza gigante, al principio parecio que la mole de musculos resistiria el ataque cuando de manera repentina el torrente de energia intensifico su fuerza arrasandolo por completo.

una silenciosa onda de luz cubrio toda la ciudad, durante un segundo todo fue pacifico alrededor y luego todo termino, la luz se disipo y el silencio desaparecio.

alrededor de EL un crater se extendia, su cuerpo se habia convertido en cenizas, brick se aproximo a su padre muerto y arranco de su mano muerta su espada.

-esto es mio-al sacarla del cadaver la pinza se deshizo, los tres chicos le dieron la espalda mientras el viento se llevaba sus cenizas.

bombon quien miraba todo a la distancia junto a los demas testigos entrecerro un poco los ojos intrigada.

-asi que eso es lo que le paso, quien lo diria.

los rrb se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los demas.

-ya terminaron?-pregunto bombon de manera grosera

-si, y gracias por la ayuda eh-contesto brick

-si te hubiera ayudado ahorita estarias quejandote

-ustedes dos discuten como casados-dijo la menor de las burbujas, esta al ver la manera en que el par de pelirrojos la miraban se asusto y fue a abrazar a su version mayor.

-muy bien! que esta pasando?!-dijo el pequeño brick- ustedes se llevan bien?!, ahora son amigos?, y pelean para los buenos?!

-claro que tenemos respuestas-dijo brick- pero primero tenemos que encontrar al profesor utonio

-para que? que esta pasando?-pregunto princesa

-sigues aqui?-bombon miro furiosa a la pequeña castaña

-no seas mala con ella-dijo su hermana de ojos verdes a manera de burla

-como sea, vamos con papa, quiero volverlo a ver en la epoca previa a que me volviera una desepcion para el.

* * *

><p>del cielo bajaron seis rayos de luz, a los mayores se les habia olvidado esperar a los pequeños.<p>

-no recordaba ser tan lenta

-no puedes ser considerada ni siquiera contigo misma

-tarde o temprano va a tener que aprender que la vida es dura, yo lo se.

en ese instante los otros seis llegaron, ahora estaban listos para entrar

-quien es?-pregunto el profesor al oir el timbre

-nosotras-contestaron al unisono las niñas

.-que bueno que ya llegaron-dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta, cual seria su sorpresa al ver a sus niñas creciditas justo frente a su cara.

-hola papi-dijo burbuja con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios

con el rostro congelado en una exprecion de sorpresa el profesor se fue de espaldas y cayo en el suelo.

-no lo habia visto desmayarse tan rapido desde el dia en que pensamos que bellota estaba embarazada.

* * *

><p>mientras burbuja ayudaba al profesor quien estaba hiperventilando en ese momento bombon hablaba con su version infantil.<p>

-a los once, no se te ocurra probar esa cosa que te ofrecen en el patio de la secu, creeme, el peor mal viaje de mi vida, y a los doce evita usar el mismo baño que bellota te pegara algo horrible ahi abajo y si princesa te invita a una pijamada, jamas, jamas se te ocurra ir.

brick entro a la cocina donde se encontraban el profesor y burbuja

-se que esto es muy intenso para usted pero necesitamos que arregle la maquina para poder irnos, ¿podra hacerlo?

el profesor seguia hipérventilandose asi que no pudo contestarle

-al menos dejalo respirar-dijo bombon desde la otra habitacion

-tu no me digas lo que ahi que hacer y deja de contarte cosas del futuro a ti misma, podrias alterarlo

-yo puedo decirme a mi misma lo que quiera

-como siempre soy el unico responsable aqui

-y como siempre soy la unica con cerebro aqui, ¿que aun no lo entiendes?, no se puede alterar el futuro, ya hablamos e interactuamos con nuestros yo's del pasado y seguimos existiendo por lo tanto el destino seguira su curso normal hagamos lo que hagamos, ya que en este presiso momento estamos viviendo en tres tiempos a la vez, pasado, presente y futuro al mismo tiempo, todo lo que hagamos en este preciso instante es exactamento lo mismo que ya vivimos hace ocho años, y diganme, siendo ese el caso, ¿alguno recuerda lo susedido aqui el dia de hoy?, no, eso crei, y es porque todo lo ocurrido el dia de hoy aqui mismo sera borrado de nuestras memorias por un evento desconocido que tendra lugar entre las calles mayers y 5° aproximadamente entre las 4:00 y las 5:30 pm.

-y tu como estas tan segura de eso?

-puedes quedarte aqui y concentrarte en eso o puedes concentrarte en el hecho de que yo jamas me equivoco

brick se quedo meditando en todo por un momento, sabia al mirar la sonriza siniestra y burlona de bombon que esta decia la cruel verdad

-bien, montare guardia para ver si sucede algo, todos los demas quedense aqui y esperen a que el profesor repare la maquina.-dijo el mayor de los brick's de manera imperativa

-ya oyeron inutiles-dijo el pelirojo mas joven-quedense aqui y no toquen nada

-tu tambien niño-dijo brick empujandolo adentro

-que?! pero yo soy tu!

-no importa debes quedarte aqui

-tu no eres mi jefe!

-madura de una vez!-dijo mirandose a si mismo de manera reprobatoria-no puedes seguir tomando todo como un juego!

el pequeño brick se retiro molesto y conteniendo las lagrimas

-es hora de irnos

-tengo que ir, me siento ligeramente mareada.

-no estas mareada, estas ebria ahora muevete

al oir esto la hiperventilacion del profesor se acelero, era obvio que la solucion por este lado aun iba a tardar asi que prefirio irse tras brick y de esa manera los dos salieron por la puerta volando.

* * *

><p>el rojo de sus ojos comenzaba a resaltarse, lentamente sentia como la energia comenzaba a reunirse en sus pupilas y finalmente escapaba a toda velocidad en forma de un rayo que impactaba el cesped dejando una larga y humeante zanja a su paso, llevaba cinco minutos lanzando sus rayos para tratar de desahogarse, aun no podia creer lo que habia oido<p>

-si sigues destrozando el cesped te obligaremos a replantarlo-dijo tras de el su archienemiga

-dejame en paz, ¿no crees que ya me han fastidiado demasiado en un solo dia?

-¿estas molesto por ver eso en lo que te convertiras?

brick no contesto solo aguardo en silencio

-yo tampoco estoy nada contenta con mi contraparte mayor, no puedo creer que esa despota agresiva e irrespetuosa pueda ser realmente yo misma, me niego a creer que despues de todos los años de intensa disiplina y estudio un dia despertara y decidiera tirar todo aquello a la basura, aunque bien podria tratarse de una etapa, aun asi . . .-bombon detuvo su monologo al ver como su compañero empezaba a alejarse e irse-¿a donde vas?

-a la cocina. . .donde no estas tu

-¿por que eres asi conmigo?, yo no recuerdo haberte hecho nada para que me trataras de esa forma

-¿por que soy asi contigo?, es enserio?, yo fui creado para destruirte, eso es todo, no necesito una razon mas, simplemente es asi

-esa es una motivacion muy triste para ser un villano

-¿triste?

-¿que haras despues de vencerme?, ¿te quedaras con la ciudad?, ¿conquistar al mundo?, ¿o simplemente seguiras con una vida normal, comun y corriente?, ¿que sera de tu vida sin mi?

brick abrio los ojos como plato, nunca habia pensado en eso, jamas se habia puesto a pensar en la vida sin bombon, pero aun asi siguio mostrandose frivolo, decidio no ceder ni mostrarse ligeramente vulnerable o alterado y luego de un leve momento de perplejidad siguio con su camino.

-no puedo creer que tu te termines convirtiendo en mi y yo en ti-susurro la niña tras de el sabiendo que podia oirla, a su vez que volteaba al cielo para mirar fijamente y con reproche al par de lineas rojas que lo cursaban en ese momento.

* * *

><p>con la capucha sobre su cabeza brick miraba a la ciudad bajo aquella cornisa cual halcon.<p>

-¿segura de que este es punto indicado?

-probablemente

-¿probablemente?, crei que estabas segura

-este es mas o menos el punto donde todo pasara aunque podria empezar lejos de aqui

-¿que?¿que pasara?, no me dices nada

-no recuerdas que dia es hoy, ¿cierto?

-¿se supone que debo recordarlo?

-hoy es 24 de abril, el dia en que nuestra vida se hecho a perder, hoy es el dia de la ultima batalla que tuvimos en saltadilla

brick mostro un leve interes enterrado debajo de toda esa fria concentracion samurai

-asi que hoy es ese dia

-si, asi es, ¿recuerdas como empezamos aquel dia nuestra tan tragica pelea?

-no del todo

-yo tampoco, durante todo este tiempo pense que era por todos los golpes que recibi ese dia pero ahora creo que pudo ser algo mas.

-¿como que?

-no lo se

no era la respuesta que el queria escuchar, quizo reclamar la actitud de bombon pero no lo hizo algo mas importante habia llamado su atencion.

-un gran poder viene-dijo el, bombon se puso de pie y en un infimo instante ambos desaparecieron, un segundo despues reaparecieron a varias cuadras de ahi e interceptaron un objeto que venia en el cielo, con una sola mano brick habia atrapado a la pequeña bombon que se dirigia hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-creimos haberte dicho que te quedaras en casa, ¿que quieres aqui?

-quiero respuestas, ¿que paso con ustedes?,¿por que todo es distinto ahora?

-porque todo cambia niña-dijo bombon con desprecio

-asi que buscabas respuestas-dijo brick- ¿esa es tu escusa?, ¿y cual es la suya?-pregunto volteando hacia atras para ver como de el salian sus hermanos y las demas chicas

-nos aburrimos

-esto es genial, el unico que no vino fue mini-mi, de seguro a de andar haciendose tonto por ahi

-eres muy duro contigo mismo-dijo el pequeño boomer cuando brick lo volteo a ver con una mirada asecina haciendolo correr hasta su version mayor

-brick me sigue dando miedo-dijo el pequeño rubio

-y lo hara por el resto de tu vida-le contesto el mayor.

brick seguia escuchando todo esto cuando su sexto sentido le dio un fuerte llamado de atencion, algo mas se aproximaba y el lo sabia, giro agilmente y desenvaino su espada, pues en ese momento justo frente a el una gran fuente de luz se abrio y de el salio un caballero con una armadura blanca y futurista que bajo al suelo lentamente.

-mi nombre es epsylon-dijo el caballero- soy el guardian del tiempo, una de las cuatro fuerzas elementales del cosmos y ustedes han violado las leyes naturales al viajar de manera inversa al flujo del tiempo causando una paradoja, por lo tanto los conmino a ser expulsados para siempre de todas las lineas de tiempo

-no se que sea eso pero no me gusto como suena-dijo bellota

-significa que quiere sacarnos para siempre de toda la existencia-dijo bombon

-¡¿que te hace pensar que te dejaremos hacerlo?!-grito butch

-el hecho de que no pueden evitarlo-dijo con indiferencia

los guerreros superpoderosos saltaron hacia el todos de golpe con bellota y butch al frente pensaron en devolver a aquel presumido sujeto de un solo puñetazo al lugar de donde habia salido, el fuerte y poderoso ataque se dirigia hasta donde el estaba pero antes de que pudiera impactarlo el los congelo en el tiempo lo suficiente para poder esquivarlo, los ataques continuaban pero siempre era igual el simplemente los esquivaba, butch trato de tomarlo por detras pero el retrocedio el tiempo hasta antes de que lo atraparan y luego desaparecio dejando a butch justo delante del puño de bellota quien lo mando a volar, luego epsylon lo detuvo en el aire y simplemente movio un poco su mano ajustando el angulo de la direcion del moreno quien al ser reactivado el tiempo se fue a estrellar fuertemente contra el pavimento.

la pequeña burbuja al ver esto le lanzo un contundente ataque sonico pero una vez mas esto fue insignificante para epsylon quien al paralizar el tiempo fue capaz de cortar con un simple dedo cada una de las ondas sonicas y al reactivar el tiempo las vibraciones sin sentido salieron volando fuera de control implotando en si mismas. el par de bombones trataron de congelarlo y de hecho lo lograron pero con esto solo lo detuvieron unos segundos pues sencillamente adelanto el tiempo del tempano hasta el punto donde este se deritiera, en ese momento la menor de las chicas de cabellera morena le lanzo un ataque pero el en lugar de esquivarlo solamente retrocedio el tiempo y aquel ataque termino regresando a las manos de aquella niña y entrar una vez mas a su cuerpo, parecia que era imposible siquiera tocarlo pero esto no iba a detenerlos, siguieron avanzando con cada derrota agarraban coraje y sus golpes se volvian mas fuertes y rapidos pero esto no era algo que intimidara al frio e indiferente guardian del tiempo, epsylon, la fuerza bruta en si no iba a detener a uno de los seres mas poderosos del omniverso, levanto lentamente su mano y al tocar con su dedo el aire surgio un anillo dorado de poder que se extendio a su alrededor derrivando a todos.

estaban gravemente lastimados pero aun asi se levantaron y alzaron el vuelo la menor de las burbujas y su version mas grande lanzaron un ataque en conjunto formando una gran esfera de luz con una curiosa forma fue lanzada hacia el guardian del tiempo pero fue inutil, el simplemente lo esquivo, la explosion fue impresionante pero epsylon seguia manteniendo una actitud fria ante eso, parecia que nada de lo que pasaba le importaba en lo mas minimo.

-¡basta ya epsylon!-grito brick quien hasta ahora habia tenido una participacion muy pasiva en esta contienda, con su espada ansiosa de sangre el samurai se lanzo a la batalla, su golpe iba a ser certero y mortal, su velocidad era tal que epsylon apenas fue capaz de detenerlo un segundo antes de que su hoja lo atravezara entre los ojos, impresionado y por primera vez en eras interesado el entrecejo de aquel ser de alto astral se fruncio.

una fuerte corriente de energia recorrio el cuerpo de brick haciendolo volar hasta un edificio, brick estaba golpeado pero no derrotado, se levanto de entre los escombros con ira y vio como boomer estaba a su lado.

-que estas esperando?, debes atacar!

-con que objeto?, ustedes parecen tenerlo todo bajo control

-no es tiempo de apatia hermano!, es ahora cuando debes mostrar tu verdadero poder.

-eh?

-solo tu puedes vencer a epsylon, solo tu puedes ser mas rapido que el tiempo mismo, solo tu puedes salvarnos

boomer sintio un escalofrio, jamas penso que su hermano tuviera tanta confianza en sus habilidades, desde pequeño se habia sentido despreciado por este como un ser inferior, el mas debil de los tres y aun cuando jamas se lo habia dicho esto habia calado en el durante mucho tiempo y ahora brick era quien le pedia ayuda, esto era increible, con una extraña sensacion de confianza boomer sonrio y se coloco en posicion

-bien, lo hare

-asi se habla hermano, yo lo distraire y cuando este a punto de congelar el tiempo tu lo golpeas

-ok

boomer se coloco en posicion y espero a la señal de su hermano quien de inmediato salio volando hacia epsylon, el poderoso inmortal lo espero con paciencia y justo como brick lo predijo unos metros antes de que el pudiera tocarlo epsylon levanto el brazo intentando paralizar el tiempo, el rubio pudo ver todos sus movimientos en camara lenta, espero el momento justo y finalmente se lanzo al ataque, volo y volo tan rapido como pudo mas de lo que jamas lo habia hecho antes y aun asi pudo sentir como se volvia mas lento conforme el tiempo tambien lo hacia, casi parecia que no lo lograria pero en el ultimo instante justo cuando el tiempo se habia detenido consiguio asestar el golpe con la suficiente fuerza para dañar seriamente al señor del tiempo, solo eso se necesito para hacer que perdiera la concentracion y con ello el control sobre el tiempo, con eso brick pudo liberarse y lanzar un gancho a las costillas, luego por detras bellota le dio una poderosa patada a las espinillas haciendo que se arrodillara adolorido, acto seguido bombon cayo desde las alturas estrellandolo contra el suelo y asi siguieron ataque tras ataque, no tenian pensado dejarlo descansar ni un solo instante, no dejarle ni un instante para activar sus poderes.

epsylon estaba mas lastimado y furioso de lo que jamas habia estado en eras, jamas nadie se habia atrevido a atacarlo de esa manera tan irrespetuosa.

-basta ya!-grito furioso y todos salieron disparados-como se atreven a tocar a epsylon, guardian del tiempo?!, yo destierro este mundo insolente de esta linea de tiempo!

el furioso epsylon comenzo a flotar por los aires hasta estar por encima del mas alto de los edificios de la ciudad y desde ahi lanzo el mas poderoso de sus ataques, crear un hoyo negro que se lo tragara todo, primero parecia una gran tormenta electrica, luego tomo la forma de un rojizo torrente oscuro que fue creciendo y creciendo atrayendo con su fuerza gravitacional todo a su centro, lentamente los guerreros superpoderosos empezaron a ser jalados lentamente a el, la atracion era muy poderosa y aun cuando intentaron sujetarse a algo con su prodigiosa fuerza todo a su alrededor empezaba a desmoronarse, parecia que todo su mundo comenzaria a ser engullido, al final no quedaba mas de donde anclarse y todos comenzaron ser tragados por la nube de oscuridad que ahora partia el cielo por la mitad, afortunadamente bombon logro sujetarse de la tierra con un mechon de su cabello y atrapar a todos con el resto de su cabellera antes de que el hoyo negro los consumiera.

brick supo que ella no podria sostenerlos por siempre.

-bombon parece que este es el fin

-asi parece!-bombon escondio la cara un segundo, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir-brick, lamento tratarte tan mal todo el tiempo

-que acabas decir?

-lamento ser asi contigo, yo no pretendo ser mala todo el tiempo, solo que siempre eh sido torpe para espresar mis sentimientos, la verdad es que tengo miedo

-no te preocupes bombon, yo tambien estoy asustado

-no, tu no entiendes, yo tengo miedo todo el tiempo, por eso siempre estoy a la defensiva, lamento ser tan cobarde

-no te preocupes, sigues estando bien para mi, no tienes que ser siempre dulce e inofensiva, eres perfecta para mi

la pequeña bombon escucho todo esto con atencion y algo de orgullo

-oye, yo!-dijo dirigiendose a su version adolescente

-que sucede niña?

-tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo convertirme en ti!

-gracias, es importante oir eso para mi-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

y al final todos en silencio quedaron mientras se veian a los ojos, algo en ellos les decia que no habia mas esperanzas, con resignacion el mechon de bombon termino por desprenderse y todos juntos se fueron volando hacia al agujero negro.

-es el final-pensaron mientras eran deborados por la oscuridad

epsylon reia ante su inminente victoria, no habia manera de detenerlo, creyo haber ganado cuando de repente una esfera de color rojo cruzo el cielo a toda velocidad y le dio un golpe fatal en la espalda, se trataba del pequeño brick quien habia llegado en el ultimo segundo a salvar el dia, la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que desestabilizo el hoyo negro haciendo que este escupiera todo lo que habia enguyido, incluyendo a los guerreros quienes cayeron al piso, magullados pero aun de pie.

-nooo!-grito furioso mientras lanzo un contundente ataque al niño pelirojo lastimandolo de gravedad.

su contraparte menor fue volando directamente hasta donde el estaba

-que has hecho tonto?!, mira como te dejaron!

-tu me has golpeado mas fuerte, no se por que ahora lloras

-eres un idiota!, por que lo haz hecho?

-no sabria que hacer sin ti-dijo desmayandose

bombon sintio un fuerte sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para ella, una profunda rabia la recorrio

-epsylon!-grito furiosa y salio disparada a toda velocidad sobre su objetivo y aun cuando su ira era poderosa esta significaba poco para el inmortal, brick lo sabia asi que la detuvo en pleno vuelo, saco su espada y le dijo de manera altisonante

-haste a un lado niña, esto es asunto de mayores

bombon no queria escucharlo pero finalmente tuvo que hacerlo y asi como el se lo habia indicado tuvo que hacerse a un lado, por su parte brick sentia la misma furia, su espada empezo a arder y se lanzo hacia epsylon con todo sus fuerzas, cruzo el aire dejando tras de si una estela de fuego que quemaba el aire al pasar, el amo del tiempo al verlo venir trato de detener la poderosa ira de brick con su poder sobre el tiempo y congelarlo en el aire y de hecho lo consiguio pero algo habia diferente, en esta ocasion la ira de brick no queria quedar contenida, su furia era mas fuerte que el poder de epsylon, sentia como se resistia a el, como trataba de liberarse, finalmente el samurai escapo en una esplocion de fuego y un corte letal que le asesto a su rival en el pecho, el dios del tiempo no tenia mas control sobre el poderoso guerrero quien ahora lanzaba un golpe tras otro a toda velocidad, epsylon trato de cubrirse pero era incapaz de detener los furiosos ataques de brick, se le acababan las opciones y lo sabia, no le quedo otra opcion que apostarle todo a un golpe final, reunio las fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzo un ataque tan feroz que podria destruir a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, este inconcebible golpe fue a dar directamente a la espada de brick, la explocion resultante fue demoledora, durante unos segundos una luz segadora lo cubrio todo y el silencio reino, de entre el centro de la desolacion solo un cuerpo quedaba en pie, solo uno habia resistido la devastacion, todos se quedaron mirando estupefactos al ver que se trataba de el, y de nadie mas que el, no lo podian creer era brick.

epsylon se encontraba tirado en el suelo completamente derrotado sin fuerza siquiera para levantar un dedo, todos se empezaron a acercar para verlo ahi en el suelo vencido, bombon con total indiferencia levanto su brazo, pensando en dar un golpe final, pero fue detenida por brick.

-vasta ya, esta vencido

-si no lo matamos el volvera

-no, no es asi-dijo una voz a la distancia, se trataba de una chica con una armadura dorada acompañada de un par de chicos, uno de armadura verde y una de armadura negra

-quien eres tu?-pregunto bombon a la defensiva

-soy gea, ama de la gravedad

-ellos son eon ama del espacio y grial señor de la energia nuclear, y junto a mi hermano epsylon somos las cuatro fuerzas que mantienen unida a la realidad, fuimos nosotros los que detectamos una anomalia y los que mandamos a epsylon, el solo hacia su trabajo

-entonces todo esto es su culpa!

-creemos que hemos cometido un error, han demostrado fuerza y convicion por lo cual hemos decidido dejar existir su linea temporal

-y que haran ahora?

-devolverlos a su tiempo por supuesto

-y que ahi de los niños?

-no podemos dejar que interfieran, pero tampoco podemos cambiar lo ocurrido asi que esta escena sera borrada de sus mentes ahora y para siempre

-y eso es todo?, actuaran como si nada hubiera pasado?

-asi es

-y si nos negamos?

-no tienen esa opcion

una brillante luz cubrio el campo y cuando se habia disuelto las versiones adolescentes de los chicos habian desaparecido y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido se habian desvanecido, les tomo algo de tiempo integrarse pero cuando finalmente se habian puesto de pie lo unico que pudieron ver fue a una incalculable destrucion y a los rowdyruff boys en medio de todo esto y como era logico los culparon de todo y asi comenzaron con una batalla que sin saberlo cambiaria sus destinos para siempre.

mientras tanto en el futuro los rrb y las ppg aparecian en medio del parque central, sobre ellos los elementales volaban

-y ahora que pasara?

-nada, todo a terminado

-nos volveremos a ver?

-somos el universo mismo brick, siempre estamos a tu alrededor-dicho esto los cuatro cuerpos se desvanecieron en el infinito

los seis chicos lastimados y algo confundidos se quedaron viendo esto con las miradas perdidas, luego lentamente cada uno se fueron llendo del lugar en silencio y con inseguridad hasta que al final solo quedaron brick y bombon

-oye-dijo brick sin voltear la mirada-hacerca de lo que dijiste mientras nos tragaba el hoyo negro

-no te pongas sentimental

-te vas a poner a la defensiva de nuevo?

bombon volteo a verlo dio un profundo suspiro y le planto un leve beso en la mejilla-si-contesto finalmente para irse caminando lentamente, brick no se movio solo se toco la mejilla y sonrio mientras veia el cielo nocturno por encima de el.

RDZ-bien ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA, TAL VEZ ME TARDE UN POCO EN PUBLICAR ALGO MAS

SHADOWROPE-SI PORQUE TU INESISTENTE VIDA SOCIAL Y TU "EXITOSA" CARRERA DE ESCRITOR PROFESIONAL TE MANTIENEN TAN OCUPADO

RDZ-QUE LINDA ERES, ¬¬YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO

SHADOWROPE-LO SE ES QUE SOY ADORABLE :3


End file.
